In Training
by innocent choir girl and Sarge
Summary: After one of the team is killed on a mission, the remaining members of SG-1 must undergo the task of breaking in two new recruits. (Takes place during season 6) PLEASE R/R!!!!
1. Next!

Title: In Training

Authors: innocent choir girl and Sarge

E-Mail: stargirlatorious@aol.com  and Shalimarfox2@aol.com

Rating: PG-13

Content Warning: Violence

Summary:  After one of the team is killed on a mission, the remaining members of SG-1 must undergo the task of breaking in two new recruits.

Disclaimer: We do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do.  

Authors Notes:  Takes place after 'Redemption part 2'. WE HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!

 **SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1 **

P7N-338 

SG-1 had arrived on a planet that was occupied by a minor Goa'uld, Sekhmet.  SG-1 had been captured by the natives of the planet and given to Sekhmet as a gift.  They were tied up to posts in the middle of the village and disarmed.  Sekhmet was average height, black long strait hair, and green eyes. She looked over each member of SG-1, and then stopped in front of Major Sam Carter.  "And you must be Carter…we have heard much of the Tau'ri team known as SG-1.  I understand that you were once Tok'ra…"

Sam stiffened remembering when she was taken over by Jolinar.  "What do you want?" Sam asked trying not to think about it.

"Merely your cooperation."

"For what?" Jack asked.

"You give me the information we want and maybe we will let you live…Who shall we start with?" Sekhmet asked walking from post to post before she stopped and looked them each over again. "Perhaps we shall choose the woman?" she suggested and saw the look that Jack had on his face when she suggested it, she immediately smiled.  "Yes, we think it shall be her."  Sekhmet raised her hand over Carter's forehead to reveal a Goa'uld ribbon device and then her eyes glowed.  "Tell us what we want to know…Tell us the code for your device on your Stargate and the location of the Tok'ra resistance."

"No," Sam said defiantly, "I won't tell you anything."

"Yes you shall, yes you shall," Sekhmet said activating the ribbon device.  

_Pain…so much pain…can't tell what she wants….can't betray the SGC or the Tok'ra…_

"Carter!" Jack yelled when he saw how much pain Sekhmet was causing his second in command.

After Carter passed out from the ribbon device Sekhmet decided to leave her and try to extract the information from another.She looked at them again._  O'Neill?  No, he wouldn't give the information up… The Shol'va? No, he's as loyal as O'Neill… The other?  Who is  he?  He's not Daniel Jackson… Yes, he will be the most likely to give up information._  So, Sekhmet turned to Jonas, "What is your name?"

"Jonas Quinn," he answered.

"Will you give us the information we need?" she asked him.

"No," Jonas said trying to be strong.

"Very well then," Sekhmet said and motioned for one of the native to bring her a metal rod that had been resting in the fire.  She tapped Jonas' shoulder lightly with it and he cried out in pain.  She then asked him again, "Will you give us the information we seek?" But Jonas just bit his lip and did not answer.  "Very well."

"Teal'c buddy, how you comin' with your ropes?" Jack asked quietly looking over to see that Carter was starting to come around and that Jonas was next on Sekhmet's torture list.

"Not well, O'Neill. My binds will not loosen," he answered.

"Well, keep trying."

Sekhmet walked closer to Jonas and waved the hot rod in front of Jonas's face. 

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" Jonas exclaimed. "So, they're no point of wasting you time torturing us! Just let us go. We've of no use to you."

"You're right. You are of no use to us so why should we spare you?" Sekhmet replied smiling and then, in one swift movement, she thrust the searing rod in Jonas's stomach.  Jonas let out a pain-filled cry and then after a few moments, his head just dropped. From there it did not rise again.  Satisfied that he was dead, Sekhmet smiled evilly at the others before turning and walking away into her temple with the rest of her followers, leaving the rest of SG-1 tied to the post for later 'fun'.

  Sam started to realize what was happening around her. She had been adversely affected by the ribbon device and her mind was reacting to it by being very sluggish, but after a few moments, her mind finally started to clear and function correctly.  Suddenly, she felt her binds loosen. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Teal'c had broken free from his ropes and had cut loose her and the colonel.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Jack said in a hushed tone.

"But what about Jonas, Sir? We can't just leave him there," Sam stated as she glanced back to the post that still held their injured teammate.

"Ok, we'll get him and then we leave. I don't want what happened to him to happen to the rest of us," Jack replied. "You stay here and keep watch while Teal'c and I go get Jonas, ok?"

Sam nodded her head and crouched behind a bush. She watched as the colonel and Teal'c sneaked over to the post that held Jonas. She couldn't stop herself from shuddering when she saw the colonel pull the metal rod from the man's stomach and drop it on the ground. Then Teal'c cut the ropes and slung Jonas's body over his shoulder. With that, they both crept back over to where Sam was waiting.  Jonas began to move slightly, "O'Neill, I believe Jonas Quinn may still be alive," Teal'c said.

"Jonas?" Jack said and saw Jonas open his eyes.  "Hang in there. Ok, let's go," Jack ordered quietly as they all took off toward the gate.  SG-1 made it to the gate, but unfortunately, Sekhmet had anticipated their escape and sent her followers after them.  They could open the gate, but if they tried to go through they would certainly be killed.  O'Neill had ordered that everyone stay down.  Jack and Teal'c fired on the armed natives; some were armed with primitive weapons while others had staff weapons.  "Sam!  Dial us out now!" Jack yelled at her.

Sam did as she was told and began dialing Earth and as she did she was shot by a staff blast.  Sam started to fall, but caught herself on the DHD_.   Pain… Sam thought holding her left side as she finished dialing with her left hand.  Sam pulled out her GDO and entered the code and then looked over at Jonas who was just barely standing, too.  "Go!"  She watched as Jonas, even with a gaping hole in his stomach, quickly ran as fast as he could up the stairs, but was hit twice as he entered the event horizon.  She looked over at Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c._

"Carter?" Jack tried to yell and fire at the natives at the same time. 

"Go O'Neill, I will get Major Carter," Teal'c said.

"Teal'c?" 

"I will be fine O'Neill. Go!" Teal'c assured O'Neill and watched as he ran up through the gate's event horizon.  Teal'c fired at the natives heavily before running to the DHD and dragging Sam Carter through the Stargate as the natives continued to fire.

Embarkation Room - SGC

Hammond had ordered SG-3 to the embarkation room to fire on any enemy that might come through.  Doctor Frasier and her medical team were also on standby in the control room.  Jonas Quinn was the first through the stargate, he rolled down the gate.  He had been shot twice in the back by staff weapons, stabbed in the stomach and bleeding all over the ramp, and was now unconscious.  The medical team was ordered the stay out of the gate room until the stargate powered down.  One of the members of SG-3 carefully went up the ramp and retrieved the body of Jonas Quinn.  He pulled him down the ramp and behind the SG Team, he checked for a pulse.  The officer hung his head and then looked up at the control room and shook his head.  Janet just lowered her head.  SG-3 put its attention back to who was currently coming through the gate.  Next came Colonel Jack O'Neill...he didn't appear wounded, but he turned around immediately as he walked backwards down the ramp.  Jack soon joined SG-3, he looked back at the lifeless body of Jonas Quinn and then back at SG-3's commander.  "He's dead Jack, I'm sorry," said SG-3's commander.

"Sam was shot; Teal'c's suppose to bring her though...He should have been right behind me."  Jack told SG-3 and then focused his attention back to the stargate.

Minutes later, there were staff blasts coming through the event horizon and SG-3 and Colonel O'Neill were forced to take cover.  The control room's blast door came down.  Through the blasts tumbled Teal'c and Major Sam Carter.  As soon as Teal'c and Sam were through the iris was closed and the gate soon disengaged.  Teal'c stood up helping Carter up as O'Neill joined them, "We are fine O'Neill."

"Well at least as well as to be expected," Sam Carter said holding her side.  "Jonas?"

"He didn't make it," Jack said without emotion.

Janet Frasier and her team entered the embarkation room with a gurney.  They put Jonas on the gurney, checked his vitals and then covered his body with a white sheet.  "Let's get him to the infirmary quickly," Hammond ordered joining SG-1, SG-3, and the medical team in the embarkation room.  
  


Jack shook his head. "There's no point, Sir. Jonas is dead," he said coldly knowing that Teal'c and junior wouldn't have even have been able to stand two staff blasts and a searing metal rod being shoved into his stomach.  Jonas was dead, there was no point in reviving him to only put him on life support, put him through more pain, and then for him to die again.

General Hammond looked at his best team and sighed. "SG-1, report to the infirmary, get showered and changed. Debriefing in one hour," he said, not knowing what else to do.  All three of them nodded and wandered out of the gate room.

Infirmary - SGC

"Doctor?" Hammond asked as soon as she was finished with Sam.  He, Colonel O'Neill, and Teal'c were waiting for her. 

"Major Carter will be fine," Janet announced.  "She has some severe burns, but they have been treated and can return back to active duty in about a week.  For now she's sleeping.  I've given her a sedative and pain killers."

"That's good news," Hammond said.

"Yes it is," Jack O'Neill agreed.

"Colonel, I'll need to talk to you about a replacement for SG-1.  We can discuss it after the debriefing."

"Yes, sir," Jack said as he watched Hammond leave.

"Can we see Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"She's sleeping, come back later...I want you to take her home.  I want you ALL off the base for a week," Janet said.

"An ordered sleepover?" Jack asked and Janet gave him a look.  "Teal'c, I meant. Teal'c is sleeping over."

"Uh huh.  Come back later."

**Two Hours Later...**

Hammond's Office - SGC

After the debriefing he had to talk to Carter and Teal'c and noticed that Hammond had left the briefing room so headed for his office.  Colonel Jack O'Neill knocked on Hammond's door and was told to enter.  "General!" Jack said as he entered Hammond's office.  "So, who's the new recruit?"  Jack said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Actually there's not one at the moment," Hammond said.

"So, it's just the three of us?" Jack asked.

"No."

"No?"

"I'm assigning two people to your team as trainees."

"Trainees, sir?" Jack asked looking like he was undergoing something painful.

"Believe me, Jack.  These two are definitely capable of being on SG-1."

"But they're NOT on SG-1?"

"Right, they're just...how can I put this?  These two deserve the best...They have excellent recommendations and they are very brilliant."

"So, what you're saying is that you want them to learn from the best?" Jack asked smiling.

"You could say that."

"I just did."

"They'll be here when you get back with General Kerrigan."

"General Kerrigan? From the academy?" O'Neill asked confused.

"Yes, he's just been cleared."

"He's bringing in the trainees?" 

"Yes."

"Are they straight from the academy?"

"No, one's Air Force, but the other's a civilian."

"Greeeaaat...civilian means some kind of scientist."

"You'll meet them both when you and the rest of SG-1 come back.  Doctor Frasier has informed me that you, Teal'c, and Major Carter will be off the base for a week."

"Yes, sir.  She's ordered it."

"Then I want you all back by 1400 hours a week from today."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

"See you in a week General," Jack said as he left.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(A/N: We really hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!)


	2. The New Recruits

**A Week Later…**

General Kerrigan's Office – USAFAcademy

Captain Riley Fox patiently waited outside the office of General Kerrigan. She was actually ten minutes early, but she always thought that it was good to be early. It made you look like you wanted to be there.  Taking a deep breath, she looked down at herself to make sure her freshly dry-cleaned uniform was in order. Seeing that it was, she glanced over at the general's secretary and gave her a small smile. _Ok, calm down Riley, she thought to herself. __There's nothing to be nervous about. General Kerrigan just wants to talk to you about some military program. It's no biggie. You know General Kerrigan, it's not like you haven't met him before._

Just then, the secretary spoke up. "Captain Fox, the general will see you now," she announced as she stood up and opened the door to General Kerrigan's office.

Taking another deep breath, Riley stood up and walked briskly into the office. Standing in front of the man's desk, she saluted, saying, "Captain Riley Fox, reporting sir!"

The general saluted back and then said, "At ease, Captain. Have a seat."  Riley did as she was told and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.  General Kerrigan studied her for a moment. She seemed to be around the age of 23. She was about 5'7" with green eyes and shoulder length dirty blonde that was pulled back into a tight braid. Her dress blue uniform seemed to have been recently dry-cleaned and was everything you would expect out of a well trained Air Force officer. After coming to this conclusion, it was then that he decided to speak.  "So Riley, how's your father?"

"Fine, sir, but we're not here to catch up," Riley said.

"No, no we're not.  I have some good news for you.  General Hammond called me about a week ago and wanted to know if I had anyone that could be an asset to the program he looks over and I told him about you and he was impressed. So, you and Dr. Chrislyn Star will be leaving with me later today for Cheyenne Mountain," he explained.

Riley frowned. "You'll have to excuse my ignorance, Sir, but what would a base that studies deep space radar telemetry want with me. I mean, yes, I have a lot skill in astrophysics, but why do they need a pilot and someone who has training in ancient cultures?" she asked.

"General Hammond will brief all three of us when we arrive there later today," he replied.

   Riley nodded. "Yes sir.  You said something about a Doctor Star?"

"Yes, she will be arriving shortly.  Her plane was delayed.  Don't worry you two will get along together fine."

"Yes, sir. So you haven't actually seen what's in Cheyenne Mountain, sir?"

"No, but we will later today."

"Yes, sir," Captain Fox said smiling, thinking about the possibilities that the secret could be.

After talking to Captain Fox for a half an hour, catching up on how her father was, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.  "Come," Kerrigan said standing up and Captain Fox did the same.  

"Greetings," said Doctor Chrislyn Star as she entered.  She was thin, very pale skin, about 5'5", blue-green eyes, and medium length blonde curly hair that framed her face.  She was dressed in full length white flared pants, plain tennis shoes, a white shirt, and a white sheer hooded jacket.  Chrislyn noted the slight look of surprise on the young woman in front of her face.  "What?"

"I'm sorry," Riley said not realizing that she had made her surprise so public.  "I just...I don't know we're BOTH so young."

"Well you're twenty-three, Riley and Chrislyn is twenty even though she could definitely pass for younger," Kerrigan said.

"Yes, well apparently I'll appreciate that quality when I'm older...Anyways, I'm sorry I'm late.  I was in Cairo on a dig with Christopher, Aunt Anna, and Uncle Demitri...I had to take a plane from Cairo to London, stay over and then take a plane from London to New York and New York to here."  Chrislyn explained.

"Well we can all talk and you two can get to know each other on the way.  You two WILL be working together so you two might as well get acquainted," Kerrigan told them as he picked up his hat.  "Come ladies," he said as they left his office and headed for their plane.  They were to be flown straight to Cheyenne Mountain.

**Later that day…**

CheyenneMountain Entrance

General Kerrigan, Captain Riley Fox, and Doctor Chrislyn Star arrived at Cheyenne Mountain.  They checked in and got badges, but then were told to wait for Major Samantha Carter.  So, they waited.  Minutes later Major Samantha Carter entered in full Air Force dress uniform.  She saluted General Kerrigan, "General."  Riley immediately saluted Major Carter and General Kerrigan saluted Major Carter.  Doctor Star just rolled her eyes at all the saluting.

"So, I finally get to see where you work," Kerrigan told Carter.

"Yes, sir.  You've all signed the papers?" 

"Oh yes.  Now I really want to see what's in this mountain!"

"Yes, sir," Carter said smiling. 

"Oh, Sam, let me introduce you to two ladies that will be joining whatever you do in here," Kerrigan said.  "Captain Riley Fox," Kerrigan said gesturing to Riley.

"Major," Riley said.

"Captain," Sam acknowledged.

"And this is…" Kerrigan said, but was cut off.

"Chrislyn Star, " she said interrupting.  "Luna Foundation.  Non- Air Force, thank god!"

"Chrislyn!" Kerrigan said sternly.

"What?  You wouldn't want me to lie would you?"

"No.  Anyways, this is _Doctor Chrislyn Star," Kerrigan said watching Chrislyn roll her eyes.  "Doctor of ancient cultures and some languages.  I don't know which languages though."_

"Really?  And how old are you both, if you don't mind my asking?" Major Carter asked.

"Twenty," Chrislyn answered.

"Twenty three, ma'am," Riley told her.

"Young," Carter commented to Kerrigan.  

"You were their age not long ago," Kerrigan said.  "Just wait until you all get to know one another…George will be on the phone telling me how he can't get you three apart."

"Well, shall we go?" 

"Alright," Kerrigan said and followed as Carter showed them the elevator.  

When all three were in and the doors were shut Carter began to explain what was going to happen.  "We'll have to change elevators."

"How many floors are there?"

"Twenty eight," Carter told him.

"So, it's more _under the mountain," Chrislyn said.  "Nice place to hide a classified base with stuff that I'm sure has nothing to do with deep space radar telemetry."_

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," Carter told her.

Briefing Room – SGC

Major Samantha Carter led the group into the briefing room.  The briefing room had the blast door covering the outside of the window.  "Please have a seat.  General Hammond and the others will arrive soon."

"Thank you," General Kerrigan said as he sat down at one end of the table while Captain Fox took a seat to the left of the general.  

Chrislyn walked closer to the window that was blocked on the other side.  "Doctor Star, would you like to have a seat?" Carter asked trying to be polite.

"Call me Chrislyn please," she told Carter as she ran her hand along the window.  "What's behind here?"

"You'll find out soon enough," came the voice of General Hammond.

Chrislyn didn't turn around to look at the man who had entered who she assumed was General Hammond and she kept her hand on the window. 

"Major?" Hammond asked looking at Carter.

"General Hammond, you know General Kerrigan," Carter said gesturing to Kerrigan.

"Of course, how are you?" Hammond asked Kerrigan.

"Fine, I'm just wondering what you have hidden in here, George?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit more."

"And this is Captain Riley Fox," Carter said as Riley stood up and saluted Hammond.

"Stand down Captain," Hammond said.

"Yes, sir," Riley replied quickly before sitting back down in her chair.

"And this is…" Sam started, but was interrupted.

"General!  Do you know that SG…" Jack's voice trailed off when he saw the three visitors in the briefing room.  And Teal'c was right behind him.

"Colonel, Teal'c why don't you two have a seat," Hammond suggested.

"Carter, what's with the formality?" O'Neill asked seeing that she was in her Air Force formal uniform.  "Did I miss a memo or something?"

"Major Carter greeted our guests on the surface, Colonel," Hammond explained.  "Remember I told you that General Kerrigan was bringing those trainees in?"

"That's right!" Jack said suddenly remembering.  "That was today?" he asked. Hearing a giggle, he turned to see a young woman with blonde curly hair dressed all in white.  "And you are?"

"Chrislyn Star," she said.  "So, what's on the other side of this window?"

"A room," O'Neill answered sarcastically as he and Teal'c sat down at the conference table and Chrislyn smiled.

"Actually it's _Doctor Chrislyn Star," Kerrigan told O'Neill._

"You just must tell everyone, don't you?"  Chrislyn asked him.

"I like to forewarn them how smart you are.  I'll tell them all about how intelligent you and Riley are."

"Riley?" Jack asked confused.

"Sorry, sir, you sort of interrupted introductions," Carter explained.  "I'll start over…"

"No, why don't we just go around the table and introduce ourselves…all of us…Teal'c, Colonel, Major, I want you to tell everyone about yourselves including the last five years here at the SGC," Hammond said.

"Yes, sir," Carter said.

"I'll start and we'll work our way around the table.  Major, Doctor why don't you both have a seat?"

"Yes, sir," Carter said and sat across from O'Neill and Chrislyn sat next to her.

"I'm General George Hammond; I am the leader of the SGC which is short for Stargate Command.  I have been running this base for five years."  Hammond finished and then looked over to Teal'c.

"I am Teal'c.  I was once first prime to Apophis.  I am on the team known as SG-1 and I hope to one day free my people from the oppression of false gods," Teal'c said.

"Come on, Teal'c, tell them a little _more about yourself," Jack said._

"I have a son, Ry'ac and I enjoy watching Star Wars."

"Nice…" Jack said and then noticed that it was his turn.  "Jack O'Neill, Colonel.  I commanded the first and second Abydos mission.  I was retired…twice?  I lead SG-1.  I've saved the world…well SG-1 has…oh…what is it now?…five? seven times?  I like fishing and I'm thinking about getting a dog," Jack said and Sam, Teal'c, and the general all laughed to themselves.  

 "Riley Fox, Captain, United States Air Force.  My father is an Air Force Major General." 

 Both Generals nodded. "Yes, General Kerrigan and I know your father quite well," Hammond said as he then nodded toward Sam. "And I'm sure Major Carter's father knows him as well."

Riley smiled and then continued. "I graduated High School when I was sixteen, and then proceeded to the Air Force Academy.  I was studying to get my doctorates degree in theoretical astrophysics. In fact, I actually completed the course, but because of my skill in the cockpit of an F-15, I was needed elsewhere and I ended up being short a few credits so I didn't get my degree. I haven't gotten back to it yet. So, currently I'm an F-15 pilot,  I'm Air Force Special Operations trained, and I also speak several different languages." 

Next was General Kerrigan, "Hello, most of you already know me, I'm General Kerrigan and I overlook the Air Force Academy here in Colorado.  So, Chrislyn…"

"Hi all, I'm Chrislyn Star," she started and got a look from General Kerrigan and then continued, "I lived with my uncle and aunt and my cousin after my parents and sister were killed in a car crash.  I'm a member of the Luna Foundation, and I've traveled all over the world.  I can speak, read, and write fluently French, Spanish, German, Latin, and Egyptian.  I can also sign ASL.  I also have experience and knowledge of other cultures and their traditions.  I also hold doctorates for ancient cultures and several languages."

"And you're how old?  Fifteen?" O'Neill asked.

"Twenty," Chrislyn smiled and then corrected.

"Ever think about joining the Air Force Academy?"

"Never."

"Come on, General!  You're sending me two more scientists?  They're babies!" O'Neill complained.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"So, can you show us what's here and then I can decide if it's worth being made fun of."

"Wait, Carter hasn't introduced herself yet," Jack said.

"Major Samantha Carter, theoretical astrophysicist.  Worked on the Stargate Program at the Pentagon and went on the second Abydos mission.  Assigned to SG-1," Sam said smiling at what O'Neill had said.

"Okay?  Now?" Chrislyn asked.

"Please excuse Chrislyn, she's very impatient," Kerrigan said eying Chrislyn.

"I'm sure Riley here is very curious, too, but just didn't say so because she's Air Force."

"Okay, so now that we all know who everyone is I'll inform you about why you're all here.  Like I told you earlier this is the SGC or Stargate Command.  Colonel, please tell Sergeant Davis to raise the blast doors?" Hammond said turning the conversation back to him. 

"Sure General," Jack said leaving the briefing room.

"What you are about to see is called the Stargate," General Hammond explained while he waited for the blast doors to rise up.

"Teal'c, right?" Chrislyn asked and he nodded. "That symbol on your forehead.  I know that symbol…"

"From where?" Teal'c asked.

"Egypt…somewhere in there."

"You don't remember?" Sam asked concerned.

"I can find out…I mean I have journals and they're all scanned into the Luna Foundation Database. All I need is my palm pilot and link up with the Luna Foundation Database via the internet."

"Later," Kerrigan told her.

"Yes, fine." Chrislyn, Major Carter, and General Kerrigan spun around to see what was revealed as the blast door continued to pull up.  What was revealed shocked Captain Fox, Doctor Star, and General Kerrigan…a giant stone ring.

"It's…it's big…What does it do?" Kerrigan asked.

"Just wait a few minutes, one of the teams will be down there in a few minutes," Hammond explained.

"Hieroglyphs…" Chrislyn said standing up and walking towards the glass window with Riley right behind her.  "It's…"

"Fantastic!" Riley completed Chrislyn's sentence.

"I recognize some…but not all…" Chrislyn said as her voice trailed off as she squinted her eyes to try to recognize the rest.

"Where did you find it?" Riley asked and she and Chrislyn turned to SG-1 and Hammond.

"It was found in Giza," Hammond answered.

"When?" Chrislyn asked.

"19…ah something…around the early 1900's," Jack said.  "Right?" he asked turning to Carter.

"Right…well actually this one's from Antarctica…" Carter said thinking about which gate they had.

"That's right the Russians have our original one."

"Yeah."

"Giza?  Hmmm I wonder if there's any record of it in the Luna Foundation Database?" Chrislyn asked herself.

"It's called a Stargate," Hammond told them as SG-2 entered the embarkation room.  "And there's SG-2."

Major Louis Ferretti looked up and saw SG-1, General Hammond, and three others in the briefing room looking down at them.  Ferretti smiled and waved.  "Hey look!  We've got an audience!" Ferretti told his team.

"Ferretti!" Jack said waving back from the briefing room.  

"Why don't we go into the control room, sir?" Sam Carter suggested.

"Good idea, Major," Hammond said.  "If you'll all come this way…" Hammond said leading them out to the control room.

In the control room, Sergeant Walter Davis looked back at the group that had entered the control room.  "Sir, SG-2 is ready to depart to P4A-496."

"Dial it up, Sergeant," Hammond said as Major Carter sat down in the seat next to Sergeant Davis.  

The inner ring of the stargate began to spin.  "Chevron one encoded," Sergeant Davis said as one of the triangular deices locked down and glowed reddish-orange.

"What's it doing?" Riley asked intrigued.

"Dialing out," Carter explained.

"Where?" Chrislyn asked.

"P4A-496.  You'll see…"

"Chevron 2 encoded…chevron 3 encoded…chevron 4 encoded…chevron 5 encoded…chevron 6 encoded…chevron 7…locked!" Sergeant Davis said as the wormhole engaged and shot out, back, and then settled in the middle of the ring.  

"SG-2, you have a go!  Good luck!" Hammond said from the microphone in the control room and Major Ferretti nodded.  SG-2 headed up the ramp and then through the stargate.  Minutes later, the wormhole disengaged.

"What was that?" Riley asked.

"And where did they go?" Chrislyn added.

"That was a wormhole and SG-2 just traveled to another planet," Carter told them.

"Really?" Chrislyn asked shocked.

"Yes," Carter answered smiling.

"But I thought that wormholes were theoretical," Riley stated with a confused frown.

"Well, they're not anymore," Carter replied.

Riley looked from Carter back to the Stargate before saying, "Wow! That's so cool!"

"And that's some secret!" Kerrigan added.  "Deep Space Radar Telemetry, huh?"

"With a twist," O'Neill said.

"Big twist."

"Yep."

TO BE CONTINUED!

(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!)


	3. Settling In

**Later that day…  
  
CheyenneMountain Entrance    
  
  
After Riley and Chrislyn had been briefed on what their role at the SGC would be, both the young women and Sam escorted General Kerrigan to the entrance of the SGC where his hummer was waiting.  
  
"This is some job you have here, Major, "he said with a grin.  
  
Sam nodded. "Yes sir, I know and I wouldn't give it up for anything."  
  
Then General Kerrigan turned to Riley and Chrislyn. "Now, I want you two to be very good."  
  
"General, we're not children. You don't have to talk to us like that," Chrislyn replied with a lopsided grin.  
  
"Well, you could have fooled me," he retorted before he looked back at Sam. "Watch out for them, ok?"  
  
Sam smiled. "Yes sir."  
  
"Thank you because I seriously wouldn't want to face General Fox if his daughter was injured or anything like that," he said.   
  
Riley frowned. She hated being the 'general's daughter'. If anything happened to her or if she did something, he was always told. She always had to be perfect because if she wasn't, it always reflected on her father's highly respected reputation and he wasn't one to take a blemish in that reputation very lightly.   
  
"Not to mention Chrislyn's aunt and uncle," the general continued. "They'd have my head on a platter for getting her into something so dangerous."  
  
"Don't worry, Sir. I'll look after them as if they were my little sisters. I promise," Sam stated with a grin.  
  
The general nodded. "Alright. Well, I hope to visit soon and get an update. You all have a very nice day."  
  
"You too, Sir," both Sam and Riley replied simultaneously as they smiled at each other.  
  
"Bye General," Chrislyn said as she waved to him.  
  
Waving back, General Kerrigan got into the hummer. "Bye," he called back and then the hummer drove away leaving the three women standing there.  
  
Sam looked at the two young women. "Ok, well you two are sharing a room together and I believe your stuff has already been put in there. So, why don't I show you were it is," she suggested.   
  
"Sounds good," Chrislyn replied as Riley merely nodded.**

  
Riley and Chrislyn's room  
  
"Well, this is your room," Sam declared opened the door and walked in.  
  
Riley and Chrislyn followed Sam in and looked around.   
  
It was a small room with a bunk bed in the far corner, a night stand with a lamp on it next to the bed, a dresser against the wall on the right, and a small table with four chairs around it in the middle of the room. There was also a TV against the wall on the left, a small couch facing it, a bookshelf on either side of the TV, and a small refrigerator on the back wall near the bunk bed.  
  
Both of the young women looked shocked. It was so small. They knew they would end up going insane if they had to spend a lot of their time in there.  
  
Sam grinned at the look on their faces. "Consider yourselves lucky," she said. "Not many of the other rooms have a TV, couch, and fridge, but because neither of you own a house or anything here in Colorado, you get to stay on the base. I also understand that neither of you have a car either, so until you get one or you get a ride from someone else, this is where you will spend a lot of your time."   
  
"Joy," Riley muttered with a grimace. She had spent pretty much all of her life on military bases and she had stayed in some very small houses, but nothing compared to this. At least the other houses had more that one room and they had their own bathrooms.  
  
As if reading Riley's mind, Chrislyn asked, "Where are the bathrooms? I mean, if we have to live here, knowing where they are might be a good thing."  
  
Sam's smile widened. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Take a right when you walk out of here and follow the hall a little bit. The bathrooms and locker rooms are on the left. Right now the men and women share the locker room so when you have to change in there, make sure you put up the pink sign. That means it's the women's locker room."  
  
"Sounds easy enough," Chrislyn commented.  
  
"Great. Well, I'm needed elsewhere so why don't you two make yourselves at home. I'll drop by a little later to see how you're doing," Sam said as she walked to the door.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Riley replied.  
  
"Okey dokey," Chrislyn said with a sigh as they both watched Sam leave.  
  
"Well…this is…" Riley began as she walked further into the room.  
  
"Like prison?" Chrislyn offered with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah, I think prison about covers it," she replied as she turned on the TV. "Well, at least we've got cable."  
  
Chrislyn laughed. "Yeah, thank god! I think I'd go insane if we didn't. I don't know about you but I am an avid TV watcher. Even on all the digs I've gone on, I always had a satellite hook up. TV is how I relax."  
  
Riley grinned and nodded. "Oh yeah, I know exactly what you mean. It's very hard to watch TV while you're in the cockpit of an F-15, but whenever I'm on the ground and I'm not working, I'm in front of the TV," she said as she sat down on the couch  
  
"Really? Wow. What do you like to watch?" Chrislyn asked as she sat down next to Riley.  
  
"Well, I'm kind of a big sci-fi fan. I love all the Star Treks, Farscape, The Outer Limits, Earth: Final Conflict, First Wave, Andromeda, but I think my favorite show is Mutant X. It's so awesome."  
  
"No way! I love most of those shows too! Especially Mutant X!!  But not Earth: Final Conflict or First Wave.  But I also watch The Lost World and The Dead Zone.  But Mutant X is such an awesome show!" Chrislyn exclaimed with a grin.  
  
"Well, than I think we're going to get along perfectly," Riley replied.  
  


**Even later that day…**  
  
"So, are you sure you don't want the top bunk?" Riley asked for the third time.  
  
"Yes Riley! I am VERY sure," Chrislyn replied as she unpacked some of her clothes into the dresser drawer.  
  
The small dresser consisted of four drawers so both of them had two each. Chrislyn had the two top ones and Riley had the two bottom ones.  
  
"Well, just as long as you're sure."  
  
"I am."  
  
Once they were done unpacking, they both sat back down on the couch and began to talk.  
  
"So Riley, have you got any siblings?" Chrislyn asked.  
  
"Yes, I have a younger sister named Ryan," she answered.  
  
"Riley and Ryan, huh? I guess your parents like 'r' names."  
  
"Well, yeah. My mother liked 'r' names and my father wanted boys so we both were named predominately male names that started with the letter 'r'," Riley explained.  
  
"Hmm…I see," Chrislyn commented. "So, how much younger is your sister?"  
  
"She's three years younger. She just turned twenty about two weeks ago," she said with a frown.  
  
"I take it by that frown that you don't really like your sister."  
  
"Well, it's not that I don't like her, it's I don't like how my parents treat her," Riley replied. "As the oldest, and making up for the fact that I wasn't born a boy, I was made to follow in my father's footsteps. I had to join the Air Force because that's what he wanted and I'm not allowed to do anything wrong because he thinks that if I do, it discredits his reputation as a father and as an Air Force general. Now, Ryan wasn't made to join the Air Force because she was 'daddy's little girl' and she's allowed to do whatever she wants, when she wants, how she wants. She's allowed to be a woman and show her emotions without the military and our father frowning down at her. It's not fair, but I'm made to live with it," she explained bitterly.  
  
"Man, that sucks, but at least your parents and sister are still alive," Chrislyn said.  
  
Remembering that Chrislyn had told everyone that her parents and sister had been killed by a drunk driver, Riley's face suddenly turned from a bitter expression to one of sympathy. "I'm really sorry," she said quietly.  
  
Chrislyn smiled at her. "It's ok. I was only five when it happened and I don't even remember that much. I'm just thankful that my aunt and uncle took me in. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be the person that I am today…and I wouldn't be here in this small room on a top secret military base; deep in the bowels of a mountain which holds the most amazing thing ever found.  I would probably be working in a library or something," she stated.  
  
Riley let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah, you've got that right. As much as I don't like it, my father making me join the Air Force is probably the only reason I'm here too. I guess that's one thing I can thank him for," she replied.  "So, how old is your cousin?  Are you two close?"

"We're practically twins!  Christopher is only six hours older.  Born on the same day, in the same hospital, in the same country and everything!  Chris and I are really close…It's really great!"

"Well that's nice…So, did you two pretend to be twins and stuff?" Riley asked interested.

"Oh yeah, we totally pass for twins!  We have sooo much fun!  You're going to have to meet him sometime, you'd like him!"

"Yeah."  
  
At that moment, there was a knock on the door and then Sam suddenly walked in. "Hello ladies," she greeted.  
  
Riley immediately stood up in respect of the higher ranking officer.  
  
Sam smiled and shook her head. "You know, you don't have to do that every time I walk into the room, Captain. In fact, I find it kind of annoying," she told her.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Riley replied, but still remained standing.  
  
Sam looked around the room to see that they had put all their things away. "Well, I see you two have been busy and bet you're both hungry."  
  
"I can't speak for Riley, but I know I'm starved," Chrislyn said.  
  
"Great. Well, why don't you two join me and the rest of SG-1 for dinner? I'm not sure whether the colonel wants to eat on base or not, but we'll figure that out when we find him and Teal'c."  
  
"Sounds great," Chrislyn replied as she stood up. Then she and Riley followed Sam out of the room.

Colonel O'Neill's Office

Sam, Riley, and Chrislyn walked into Jack's office to see that he and Teal'c were playing tic tac toe on the paper Jack was supposed to be writing a long overdue report on. "Ah Carter, just the person I wanted to see," he said cheerfully without even looking up at her. "I'm getting hungry and…" He trailed off because it was then that he finally noticed Riley and Chrislyn standing there as well.

"Yes sir, that's actually why I'm here…well, we're here. I figured that if Captain Fox and Dr. Star are going to work with SG-1, it might be nice to get to know them a little better. So, I asked them to come to dinner with us," Sam said. 

Jack looked a little less than enthusiastic about the idea of the two young recruits coming to dinner with _his team, but he didn't say anything. He took a few moments to stare down the two women before he nodded his head. "Ok, where are we going to eat? I'm not really in the mood for that stuff the commissary calls food. So, let's go out to a restaurant, shall we?" he finally replied._

Sam smiled. "Sounds good to me, sir."

"Teal'c? Is that ok with you?" Jack asked as he looked over at the silent man.

"It is, O'Neill," he answered as he gave Jack a slight nod.

Jack then looked over at Riley and Chrislyn. Fighting the urge to call them children, he asked, "Girls, is that alright with you?" 

"Yes sir," was Riley's reply.

"Yup," said Chrislyn.

"Ok good. Now, let's all go change into some civvies—" He stopped when he noticed that Chrislyn was already wearing civilian clothes, but then corrected himself by saying, "Well, let us Air Force personnel and Jaffa go change. Then let's get out of here."

"If you don't mind, I would really like to change.  I flew in from Cairo to London and then London to Montreal and Montreal to Colorado…" Chrislyn said and then her voice trailed off when she noticed that they got the point.

Jack glared at her. "I don't care…Just change!  Wear whatever you want!  We'll all meet topside in let's say…twenty minutes?"

Everyone nodded and with that, they all left Jack's office.


	4. Dinner

CheyenneMountain Entrance 

Jack looked down at his watch for about the tenth time. "What the heck is taking them so long?" he asked as he let out an exasperated huff.

"Perhaps it is the fact the Captain Fox and Dr. Star have never navigated their way through the halls of the SGC before that is taking them so long. One could easily get lost ," Teal'c replied.

"Well, Carter is late too and I know that she wouldn't get lost."

"Perhaps Major Carter went to retrieve Captain Fox and Dr. Star," Teal'c suggested.

Just as the words were out of his mouth, the three women walked up.

"Thanks for showing up on time!" he exclaimed as he glared at each of the women. As he did so, he noticed that Sam was wearing black pants, a light blue blouse, and a black leather jacket, Riley was wearing beige pants, a black tank top, and a beige leather jacket, and Chrislyn was wearing dark blue flared jeans, teal 3/4 length shirt, and a knee length jean jacket. He had to admit, they all looked great, but he wasn't going to say anything. He was having to much fun playing the 'mean colonel'.

"Sorry sir, I had to go get the Captain and the Doctor. I was actually on my way topside when I remembered that they didn't know their way around. So, I went back and got them," Sam explained.

"That's great. Now, if you don't mind, I'm starving," Jack stated as he turned and started walking toward his truck. 

Sam, Riley, and Chrislyn looked at each other. Shrugging, they followed the colonel to his truck and Teal'c followed them.

The three women squeezed into the back while Jack and Teal'c rode in the front. 

Pulling out of the parking lot, Jack glanced back at the women, asking, "So, where do you all want to eat?"

"I don't mind, Sir, " Sam replied.

"Nor do I, Sir," was Riley's answer.

Chrislyn looked up at Jack. "When we were driving through town to get to Cheyenne Mountain, I saw I steak place called O'Malley's. What about that?" she suggested.

Jack and Sam seemed to cringe at the idea. "Um…no. The colonel and I have been…well, kinda…banned from there for life," Sam told her, slightly embarrassed.

Both Riley and Chrislyn looked at her in question. 

"What did you two do, Ma'am?" Riley asked.

"We got into a little scuffle with some men. Let's just say the owner of O'Malley's wasn't too pleased with all the broken…things that had piled up during our brawl," Sam replied.

"Yeah well, anyway…we're not going to O'Malley's. So, where else do you want to go?" Jack asked impatiently.

There was a silence throughout the truck. Finally, Jack gave up with asking where everyone wanted to eat and took them to a small restaurant that he used to go to a lot before he joined the SGC.

After everyone got out of the truck, they all walked inside.  Sam, Riley, and Chrislyn sat down while Jack and Teal'c waited by the hostess' podium.  Soon, a woman came up, "Hi and welcome.  How many please?"

"Five," Jack said.

"Okay, and the name?"

"Jack."

"Okay, it's going to be about five minutes.  Please have a seat."

"Thanks," Jack said, he then plopped himself down next to Chrislyn and then looked up at Teal'c. "She said sit."

"I do not wish to sit at the moment," Teal'c replied.

"Hey, Teal'c you wanna see the stuff about your symbol?" Chrislyn asked as she pulled out her palm pilot.

"I would be most interested."

"Then you have to sit down."

"I see," Teal'c said as he sat down next to Jack.

"Okay, just a sec.  I gotta turn it on and then get a signal…" Chrislyn turned on the palm pilot and a picture came up on the screen for a few seconds and then went away and was replaced by a security password box.  

"What was that picture?" Jack asked.

"My cousin, Chris, and me when we were in Dublin and we were showing off our dancing at the Dublin Luna Foundation House."

"Dancing?"

"You know like Riverdance?  We can do that."

"Really?"  Jack asked and Chrislyn just nodded.  "Why?"

Chrislyn laughed, "Because we're Irish and it's part of our heritage!"

"If you say so."

"Okay, we're at the start up screen," Chrislyn announced as a face of a woman came up.  She had tan skin, long black straight hair, and green eyes. 

"Who's that?" Riley asked.

Chrislyn turned to see that everyone was trying to see the palm pilot.  "Greetings Chrislyn Star," the woman said.

"Good evening Helen," Chrislyn said.

"You're talking to the computer?" Jack asked.

"I am Helen, an artificial intelligence system," the woman announced.  "Helen, which stands for Humanoid Electronic Life-like Engineered Nano-technology."

"She's an AI?" Sam said.

"Excuse me," came a voice and they all looked up to see the hostess.  "Your table is ready.  If you'll just follow me, please?"

"Of course," Sam said as she and the others got up and followed the hostess to their table.  They were seated at a large round table in the back of the restaurant. Sam, Jack, and Teal'c sat on one side of it while Riley and Chrislyn sat on the other side.

It was then that a waiter walked up. "Hi, I'm Liam and I'm going to be you server tonight. Can I get you something to dr—" he suddenly stopped when he saw Jack sitting there. "Jack?" he questioned.

Jack looked up at him and smiled. "Hey Liam, long time no see," he said.

"Yeah, you got that right! How have you been?" he asked returning Jack's grin.

"Pretty good. You?"

"I've been great!" Liam replied. "So, who are your friends?" 

"Oh, this is Sam Carter, Riley Fox, Chrislyn Star, and Teal'c," he told Liam, pointing to each person as he went around the table.

"Teal'c? That's a cool name," Liam commented. "Well, anyway. I'm sure you all came here to eat so what can I get you to drink?" he asked.

"I'll have a beer," Jack replied with a grin.

"I'll have a beer and a diet coke," Sam said.

"I'll just have a diet coke, please," was Riley's answer.

Chrislyn looked up at him, saying, "Cherry coke, if ya have it."

"Yeah, we do," Liam stated with a smile.

"And I shall have a water," Teal'c said.

Liam nodded. "Ok, I'll have those drinks right out for you," he told them as he turned and walked away.

"So Colonel, you seem to know him well," Sam said as she looked at him.

"Yeah, well as I said in the truck, I used to come here a lot. Liam co-owns this place with a guy named Connor Davison who I once served with back in the day. I would come here because the guys would give me free beer," Jack explained with a big smile.

Sam chuckled. "That sounds like you, sir." 

"Hey!  So, back to the cool little computer thingy!" Jack said noticing that Chrislyn was still messing with the palm pilot.

"It's called a palm pilot!" Chrislyn corrected.  "Well mine is totally different compared to any other palm pilot, but whatever!...let's see," she said lightly tapping the screen with a black plastic pen-like object.

"This isn't fair,  I can't see!" Jack complained.

"I'd set up the mini projector so it displays on top of the table, but I thought that that might get too much attention," Chrislyn explained.  

"What can I do for you today, Miss Star?" Helen asked.

"Bring up the most recent pictures from the Foundation's digs in Egypt, please."

"Searching…"

"Oh, and don't call me Miss Star, did your program get reset or something?"

"No, and 2,098 digital pictures found from Foundation digs in Egypt.  Time frame, in the last 3 months."

"Advanced Search.  Foundation digs conducted by Montreal Luna Foundation members, from Cairo and Giza only, time frame…ah…in the last 3 months…"

"Searching…"

"Here you go," Liam said returning with their drinks.  "I'll be back in a few minutes to get your order."

"Thanks," Riley said.

"1,998 digital pictures found," Helen reported.

"Limit search to pictures taken by Chrislyn Star and Christopher Iyce."

"Searching…78 digital pictures found, 11 of which are Chrislyn Star's and 67 of which are Christopher Iyce's."

"78 is much better than 2,098," Chrislyn said.  "Search through the 78 found for any mentioning to Apophis and/or any of the Gods…"

"11 digital pictures found." 

"Please display the pictures from the last search," Chrislyn said and Helen displayed the 11 photos from the digs.  Chrislyn quickly scanned through them and then stopped, she had found it!  "Here it is!  The sign of the serpent…we found it on a pretty much blank wall in the main chamber.  I remember thinking that it was really strange.  There was no other reference to Apophis or a serpent at all in that chamber let alone anywhere else in the pyramid!  Here," Chrislyn said handing the palm pilot around for everyone to see.

Soon Liam came back to the table and took their food orders. They all chatted about this and that for a little while. Then they ate their dinner and headed back to the base.

SGC

Jack and Teal'c said their goodnights to the girls and then disappeared to go do 'other stuff'. Usually that meant going to watch TV or going to play a game.

Sam walked Riley and Chrislyn to their room.

"Well, I'll see you both in the morning," she said with a smile.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Chrislyn asked before Sam could walk away.

"Well, you'll probably end up having to read our mission reports so that you can get an idea of what exactly we do. We might take you through the stargate to an uninhabited world and we'll go through a little training, but I'm not one hundred percent sure. We'll have to ask the general in the morning," Sam replied. "But right now you both should get some rest."

"Ok."

Sam smiled again. "Goodnight girls."

"G'night."

"Goodnight ma'am."

With that, Sam disappeared down the hallway and the two girls walked into their room.  

"What time is it exactly?" Chrislyn asked as she plopped down on the couch.

"It's 2200 hundred hours," Riley replied as she climbed up on the top bunk and leaned up against the wall.

Chrislyn looked up at her and frowned. "In normal people time, please? Not military."

"Oh yeah, sorry," Riley said as she took a second to work out the time from military to regular. "It's uh…ten o'clock."

"Yeah, well I'm beat. I mean, if it's ten here, it's four o'clock in the morning in Cairo. Not to mention all that flying I did to get here. So, you can kind of guess that I'm tired."

"Yeah, I would think so. I've been up since about 0400…uh, four o'clock in the morning. So, I'm tired too. Why don't we both just go to bed?" Riley suggested.

"Good idea," Chrislyn replied as she let out a yawn. 

They both grabbed their tooth brushes and stuff like that; then headed down to the bathrooms. When they were done in there, they went back to their room and put on their pajamas.

Chrislyn was wearing a little white tank top and light blue pajama pants with little stars all over them while Riley was wearing an olive green tank top and a pair of black shorts.

Riley took her hair out of the braid and brushed it through before climbing up onto the top bunk. Grabbing a book entitled, _Once Upon a Wormhole by Emily Piatt, she turned on the little light that was attached to the rail of the bunk bed and began to read._

Chrislyn, on the other hand, just climbed under the covers of her bunk and closed her eyes. "G'night Riley," she murmured sleepily.

"'Night Chrislyn," Riley replied.

Soon Chrislyn was asleep and after Riley had read a little bit of her book, she put it down, turned off the light, and drifted off to sleep as well.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Sorry it took us so long to get this chapter up! We promise we won't take long to get the next chapter up!! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!)


	5. History Lessons

**The Next Day…**  
  
  
Riley and Chrislyn's room  
  
  
The next morning, Chrislyn awoke to the sound of Riley's slightly strained voiced.  
  
"Chrislyn, it's time to get up."  
  
Chrislyn groaned, rolled over, and opened her eyes just a slit to see Riley on the floor doing push ups. "Riley, what are you doing?" she mumbled.  
  
"What does it look like?" was Riley's reply.  
  
"To me, it looks like some insane Air Force chick doing push ups on the floor at…What time is it anyway?"  
  
"0630."  
  
Chrislyn groaned again. It seemed that Riley had already forgotten that she didn't know military time…Well, that or Riley was trying to annoy her. Taking a deep breath and then releasing it, she forced her mind to work. "Ok, so it's…6:30AM?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Great…and why are you waking me up so early?" she asked.  
  
"One: it's not early and two: we have to get ready because we have to meet General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, and Teal'c in the briefing room in an hour," Riley said as she stopped doing push ups and stood up.  
  
"And when did you find out this information because I don't remember them telling us that last night at dinner," Chrislyn replied as she slowly sat up.  
  
"Major Carter stopped by about half an hour ago and told me, but you were snoring to loud, I guess you didn't hear her," Riley said with a smirk.  
  
"I was snoring?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh sorry. I don't snore often. I only do it when I'm really tired," Chrislyn explained.  
  
"Uh huh. Anyway, I' m going to go take a shower. You'll probably want to as well," Riley said as she walked toward the door.  
  
Chrislyn let out a sigh before standing up and following Riley slowly out the room. As they walked down the hall, people kept giving Chrislyn strange looks because she was still wearing her pajamas.   
  
"What is everyone staring at?" she asked Riley.  
  
Riley looked back at her and grinned. "You're walking down the hall in a military facility wearing your star PJs."  
  
Chrislyn looked down at herself and then back up at Riley. "So?"  
  
Riley laughed. "It's just not a normal thing."  
  
It was then that they finally reached their destination, the locker room, and thankfully the pink sign was up meaning it was in possession of the women at the moment. Pushing the door open, they both walked in.  
  
"Hey, check it out," Chrislyn said as she pointed to one of the lockers. "It has my name on it!"  
  
Riley nodded. "Yeah, that's your locker. Mine is next to it."  
  
Chrislyn looked over to see 'R. Fox' written on the locker next to hers. "Cool." She opened the locker to reveal several SGC uniforms. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me! We have to wear uniforms?"  
  
"Well, if we're going to be SGC personnel, we have to dress the part as well," Riley replied with a grin. She then opened her locker as well and pulled out the stuff she needed to shower with. Then she turned and headed into the showers.  
  
Chrislyn quickly followed Riley's example and did the same. When they were both done, they changed into their green SGC uniforms.  
  
"Ug…I look like a frog in all this green," Chrislyn complained.  
  
Riley chuckled. "Yeah, but don't worry. You'll get used to it," she replied. "Besides, you get to wear blue as well."  
  
Chrislyn rolled her eyes, saying, "Great, so I'll look like a blueberry. Big difference."  
  
Riley laughed again. "Come on. Let's go get out of here," she said as she walked toward the door.  
  
Chrislyn looked back down at her uniform before she let out an annoyed huff and then followed Riley out of the locker room.

In some corridor in the SGC

So, after Riley and Chrislyn had changed they headed to the briefing room. "Hey Riley, when do we get to wear blue?" Chrislyn asked as she glared down at the uniform she had on.

  
"Why?" Riley asked interested in why Chrislyn wanted to know.  
  
"Because I _really don't like wearing green, the only time I wear green is in Eire or on Saint Patrick's Day and it's definitely NOT military green!"  
  
Riley laughed, "You look fine."  
  
"I feel...not as happy as I could be. Green doesn't make me feel...happy."  
  
Riley just rolled her eyes, "What's air? And why does green have an effect on happiness?" Riley crossed her arms and looked over at Chrislyn.  
  
"It's not 'air' it's Eire or Ireland. And colors have an effect on people's moods and emotions."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Always! For example, my 'happy colors' are purples and blues."  
  
"That's weird!"  
  
"So is being IN the military, wearing this SHADE of green, and getting up THIS early!"  
  
Riley just smiled and then continued to the briefing room with Chrislyn._

Briefing Room  
  
  
General Hammond, Major Carter, Teal'c, Captain Fox, and Doctor Star were sitting at the conference table when Colonel O'Neill entered. He was dressed in blue jeans, a shirt, and his black leather jacket. "So, does no one go home?" he asked noticing that everyone was in uniform. He sat down next to the general.  
  
"I was tempted," Chrislyn said. "Do you know what time I got up this morning?"  
  
"Late," Riley retorted.  
  
"You're impossible!" Chrislyn told her.  
  
"Behave ladies," O'Neill said.  
  
"Why do people in the military get up SO early?" Chrislyn asked laying her head on the table.  
  
"Have some coffee," Major Carter offered.  
  
"Can't, I'd have to dilute it with a large amount of milk and..." Chrislyn said, but cut herself off.  
  
"Then maybe you'll just have to figure out what can wake you up?"  
  
"Yeah...thanks," Chrislyn said sitting up in her chair and trying to pay attention.  
  
"So, what are we doing today, General?" Jack O'Neill asked.  
  
"I was hoping that you would all be up to showing Captain Fox and Doctor Star some of the basics and possibly take them through the stargate to a friendly planet," General Hammond explained.  
  
"Friendly, huh? Where's the fun in that?"  
  
"I too, believe that they are not ready to confront the Goa'uld, O'Neill."

"Who said anything about the Goa'uld?" Jack retorted. "Why don't we just go to a planet where the natives chase you around with clubs or something? You know, liven the mission up a little."  
  
"I don't know about Riley, but I don't think I'm really ready for any _real action Besides, who are the Goa'uld?" Chrislyn asked.  
  
"False gods."  
  
"Really? What kind of false gods?" Chrislyn asked suddenly interested.  
  
"Many kinds all taken from Earth's ancient cultures."  
  
"Really? Well...Apophis."  
  
"There are many..."  
  
"And many of which we've killed," O'Neill added. "It goes with the whole save the world thing."  
  
"SG-1 has destroyed Hathor, Seth, Apophis,..."  
  
"Who we've killed SEVERAL times and Ra...We killed him during the first Abydos mission."  
  
"General, maybe we should contact Catherine and ask if she would explain some of the basics, the background of the stargate," Carter suggested.  
  
"That could be a start," Hammond said. "Very well since Doctor Jackson is no longer with us, then she's our next best authority."  
  
"I'll make the call," Colonel O'Neill volunteered.  
  
"Very well, dismissed."_

Major Carter's Lab

  
  
While Colonel O'Neill went to call Catherine, Carter had taken Doctor Star and Captain Fox with her. When they arrived in the lab a man with glasses was waiting, "Major," the man greeted.  
  
"Sergeant," she said as he handed her some folders. "Thank you. Sergeant let me introduce you to SG-1's trainees. Captain Riley Fox and Doctor Chrislyn Star."  
  
"Nice to meet you both. I'm sure you'll both be great assets to the SCG," Siler said, and the two girls just smiled.     
  
"Well, apparently Colonel O'Neill doesn't think so. He thinks that us being on _his team is just a babysitting job," Chrislyn answered crossing her arms over her chest. She saw that Riley was slowly drifting away from her and over to the bookshelves on Carter's office.  
  
"Yeah, well Colonel O'Neill thinks that I replace light bulbs," Siler told Chrislyn causing her to giggle. "Anyways, I'm sure I'll see you around. Major. Captain. Doctor," Siler said and then left.  
  
"Riley what are you doing?" Chrislyn asked as she watched the other young woman flip open a book called __Introduction to Special Relativity, by Robert Resnick, that she had taken from one of the bookshelves.  
  
"Just looking..." Riley answered, not bothering to look up from the book.  
  
"So, do you understand that book?" Sam Carter asked.  
  
Riley looked up at her and smiled. "Yes, of course, Ma'am. I mean, I __did complete the theoretical astrophysics course in college at the top of my class," she replied._

"Well, what a coincidence, I was at the top of my class as well," Sam said with a grin.   
  
"Major, can I ask a question?" Chrislyn asked.  
  
"Of course," Carter responded.  
  
"Who are Catherine and Doctor Jackson?"  
  
"Catherine was at Giza when the stargate was uncovered. She rounded up scientists for the program...Well at the beginning anyway. Her father worked on it during the firsts tests of the stargate. And Doctor Daniel Jackson was recruited by Doctor Langford. He made the stargate work...and he went through with Colonel O'Neill on the first Abydos mission..."  
  
"Excuse me, but what IS Abydos?"  
  
"Yes, you've mentioned a first and second Abydos mission several times," Riley added.  
  
"Abydos is a planet in the gate network, and it's the closest to Earth," Sam explained. "Anyways, Daniel was left on Abydos after they destroyed Ra. Daniel fell in love with Abydos, and so Colonel O'Neill and his team returned to Earth and said that they had blown up the planet...so, when a MALP was sent through it seemed like it was because Daniel and the people of Abydos buried the gate. They shut down the program. A few years later, Apophis came through the gate and kidnapped one and killed several others. We thought it was Ra, we hadn't discovered that the stargate went other places other than Abydos. General Hammond was going to send a bomb through to Abydos, but then Colonel O'Neill had to tell the truth. That Daniel was still alive. So, Hammond sent Colonel O'Neill, Ferretti, and Kowalski from the first mission plus me and a few others to retrieve Daniel. We found him, but before we left Apophis attacked and took Daniel's wife and brother-in-law. Anyways, Daniel became a member of SG-1, and then so did Teal'c."  
  
"So, where's Doctor Jackson?" Chrislyn asked.  
  
"He died...not too long ago," Sam told her looking down.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
Just then, Colonel O'Neill walked in with Teal'c. "Why does everyone look so sad?"  
  
"What did Catherine say, sir?" Sam asked, not wanting to answer his question in front of the girls.  
  
"For us to come over," he answered. "So, why don't we all change and then meet topside?" He looked down at his watch, "Forty-five minutes?"  
  
"We can change into NORMAL clothes?" Chrislyn asked relieved.  
  
"Yes, and you and Captain Fox know how to get topside now, right?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Riley answered.  
  
"Greeaaat...then see everyone in forty-five minutes...dismissed." O'Neill waited for Riley and Chrislyn to leave before turning to Carter. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she told him.  
  
"You looked like you were going to cry, Carter!"  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"Yes...So, what happened?"  
  
"You did look distressed, Major Carter," Teal'c said.  
  
"Chrislyn asked about Catherine and Daniel and the Abydos missions...and earlier General Hammond made it seem like Daniel was on vacation and not dead..."  
  
"I know, and it's hard cause Danny's such a big part of the stargate program, not to mention SG-1. Sam, you and Danny made the stargate program HAPPEN..."  
  
"Daniel Jackson will always be with us," Teal'c added.  
  
"He's probably watching us right now...He probably sent those two...cause he wants to keep us going!" Jack said and Sam smiled. "Everyone knows there's not allowed to be any other scientists on SG-1 besides you and Danny, so he's...I don't know...I'm making this up as I go along..."  
  
Sam laughed. "At least you managed to cheer me up..."  
  
"Yeah, well that's my job...you can ask Hammond..."  
  
"Well, we better go get changed..."

Topside-SGC

"Ugg…I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing this," Riley groaned as she looked down at the light blue, sparkly tank top and flare jeans that Chrislyn had loaned her to wear. Even though, Chrislyn was several inches shorter than Riley, her clothes still seemed to fit the other young woman perfectly.

"Will you stop complaining?! You look great! Besides, at least we're not stuck wearing that ugly green uniform," Chrislyn retorted.

Riley glared at her for a second before putting on a jean jacket that Chrislyn had also loaned her. "It may look ok to you, but I feel like I'm fifteen again! I mean, I would actually prefer to wear a uniform," she replied as she absentmindedly started playing with her hair which Chrislyn had made her wear down instead of pulled back.

Chrislyn swatted at her hand. "Stop playing with your hair. You're going to mess it up."

"Mess what up? I'm not going to mess it up! I mean, you didn't even really do anything to it! All you did was make me take it down and then…" she trailed off when she saw the other three members of SG-1 walking toward them.

"Hello ladies," Jack greeted. "I see you made it on time."

"Actually, we were early," Chrislyn retorted. "You are the ones who are late this time."

Riley immediately elbowed Chrislyn in the ribs and then shot her a look that easily read as 'Shut it!!'.

Jack scowled at her for a moment. "That's very nice to know, _Doctor, but now let's get out of here so we're not late getting to Catherine's." He purposely emphasized Chrislyn's title to get on her nerves. _

With that, everyone loaded up into Jack's truck and they drove to Catherine's house. 

Catherine's House

Pulling into the driveway, everyone got out of the truck and walked to the front door of the house.

Jack immediately raised his hand and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, the door opened and there stood Ernest. "Hello," he greeted as a huge smile spread across his face.

"Hey there Ernest," Jack replied returning his grin.

"Why don't you all come in?" the elderly man said as he ushered everyone in the door. Once they were inside, he gave Jack, Sam, and Teal'c a hug. Then he turned to the two young women and extended his hand to them. "Hello, I'm Ernest," he stated as he shook both their hands.

"It's very nice to meet you, sir," Riley said with a smile.

Ernest smiled and then led everyone into the living room. "Please sit down. Catherine will be out in a moment. Is there anything I could get you?" he asked. "A drink perhaps?"

All five of them declined his offer. With a nod, he turned and left the room.

Just then, Catherine walked out into the living room.

"Hello everyone!" she greeted cheerfully. Then she walked over to Sam and gave her a hug, saying, "Samantha, it's so nice to see you again."

"It's very nice to see you too," Sam replied with a smile.

Then Catherine moved over to Jack and hugged him. 

Pulling back, Jack grinned, saying, " Why Catherine, you're looking positively beautiful!"

"Oh Jack!" she exclaimed. "You _are the charmer, aren't you?"_

"Well, that's what it says on my resume!" he replied.

Catherine smiled at him again and then moved to shake Teal'c's hand.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Dr. Langford," he said.

"Yes, it's very nice to see you as well, Teal'c." 

It was then that Jack said, "Let me introduce you to our new recruits." he turned to the two young women.  "Captain Riley Fox and D…"

"Chrislyn!" Catherine exclaimed and hugged Chrislyn.

"Hello Catherine," Chrislyn greeted happily.

"Jack didn't you say you were coming."

"She didn't say she knew you," Jack argued looking over at Chrislyn.

"What?  You never asked!" Chrislyn defended.

"Where's Christopher?" Catherine asked Chrislyn.

"Egypt, I think he's there with the rest of Montreal House in Cairo."

"Fabulous!  So, what'd you think of the stargate?"

"I almost think I've read about it somewhere…I found Teal'c's symbol in the Luna Foundation Database…maybe I read it on a dig…or in a journal…oh!  Speaking of journals…I sort of borrowed the ones you wanted from London House," Chrislyn told her pulling out a scarlet leather journal with a crest embossed on the front in gold with the name Isabelle Star on it and underneath it said Montreal House.  Chrislyn handed it to Catherine.  "I brought all three," she said as she pulled out another leather journal from her bag that was a dark blue with the same crest and house name on it, but the name on it was Maverick Star.  The last journal was violet and had the name Kaydance Star on it.

"Thank you, Chrislyn," Catherine said looking over each.  "What were they doing in London?"

"That was what I asked, but they didn't say anything, so I just borrowed them…"

"Without permission?"

"They DO belong in Montreal and they WERE my parents' and sister's, I think I had the right to take them."

"Well, I'll return them when I'm done."

"Here's a mailer…you can just send them to Johnathan in Montreal," Chrislyn told her and then noticed that everyone was looking at them.

"Anyways…" Jack interrupted, "Catherine, you said you'd tell the ladies here about the stargate…"

Nodding, Catherine pointed to the couch. "Why don't we all sit down," she suggested as she sat down in a chair next to the couch.

Everyone did as they were told.

Catherine leaned forward and rested her arms on her legs. "So, you want to learn about the Stargate, huh?" Both young women nodded. "Well, it all began when my father found it." Catherine and the three members of SG-1 went on for about two and a half hours telling Riley and Chrislyn everything about the Stargate. The two young women sat there in awe at all the tales they were being told.

"There's seriously a TV show based on the Stargate project?" Chrislyn asked with an amused look on her face.

"Well, as far as we know, there is. Although, we could be wrong. It was so extremely lame that it could have been knocked off the air," Sam replied.

"Actually, I've seen a couple episodes of it. It is really crappy, but I think they're still showing it…like really late at night when no one watches it," Riley stated with a shrug.

"Greaaat," Jack said with a sigh as he stood up. "Well, we should really head back to the base."

Everyone else stood up as well.

"It was great seeing you all again and remember to come visit more often," Catherine said as she gave Jack a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"We will," he replied.

Catherine looked at Riley and Chrislyn. "That goes for you too, young ladies."

Both of them smiled an nodded.

Catherine hugged Sam , Chrislyn, and Teal'c; then said goodbye to them all. With that, they all left the house and headed back to the base.

Jack's truck en route to CheyenneMountain

"So, Doctor Star," Jack started.

"Please don't call me that!" Chrislyn complained.  "Can't you call me Chrislyn?"

"I suppose…How 'bout Chris? You know, like Sam instead of Samantha," Jack said dully as he suddenly heard Sam laugh.  "Hey!  No laughing!"

"Sorry, sir…I was just remembering the first time we met," Sam told him.

"When I thought I was getting a guy because Hammond said that Captain SAM Cater was going with us?"

"Yeah."

"Good times…" Jack said and then remembered that they had gone off subject.  "So, Chris…how do you know Catherine?"

"Catherine knows my aunt and uncle and knew my parents.  If they ever came across something peculiar in one of the digs they'd contact her…She's an honorary member of the Montreal House."

"And what were those books you gave her?"

"Journals.  All members of the Luna Foundation are required to keep a journal…and when members die…the journals are put in a place in our house I like to call The Hall of our Ancestors.  It's like a big journal library and it has photos and paintings of the generations of Montreal House families.  I gave Catherine my parents' and my sister's journals. She had requested them, but was denied.  London House had them and they're suppose to be in Montreal."

"So, are you keeping a journal now?"

"Are you an Air Force Colonel?"

"You're answering a question with a question?  And you want me NOT to call you Doctor?"

"Doesn't that violate that papers we signed when we came in with General Kerrigan?" Riley asked Chrislyn.

"No," Chrislyn told her.

"Yes!" O'Neill argued.

"The stargate is apparently already well known throughout the Luna Foundation, and the only reason I didn't know about it is because I've been traveling and on digs."

"How'd the Luna Foundation find out?" Carter asked surprised and curious.

"Apparently members of the Luna Foundation were with Catherine's father when they found the gate in Giza…that AND members of the Moscow House were enlisted by the Russian Government when they had a stargate program."

"Not such a big secret anymore then…"

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

(Sorry it took us so long to get this up! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!)


	6. Boys Will Be Boys

**Chapter 6  **

CheyenneMountain

"So, what are we going to do now?" Chrislyn asked.

"Firstly, we're going to go change back into our uniform," Chrislyn let out a groan. "and then, considering it's lunch time, I was thinking of grabbing something to eat in the commissary," Jack replied.

"Do we have to change back into those horrible green things?" Chrislyn asked in a whiny voice.

Riley looked over at Chrislyn and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we do," was Jack's answer.

"And once we're done eating, we have a meeting with the general in the briefing room at 1400 hours," Sam added.

Chrislyn shot a look at Riley as she whispered. "Translation?"

Riley smiled. "Two o'clock."

"I don't see why you military types can't just say that. You have to complicate everything!" she exclaimed with a frown.

"Where would be the fun if everything was easy?" Riley asked.

"I swear Riley, you really are impossible!"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Jack shot a look at Sam and Teal'c that they both easily read as 'These two are going to drive me insane!'

Sam immediately intervened before the colonel had the chance to kill the two girls and said, "Ok ladies, why don't we head to the locker room and change?" 

Chrislyn let out another groan.

Sam then turned to Jack. "Sir, if you'll excuse us, we'll meet you in the commissary in fifteen minutes." 

Jack gave Sam a grateful look before nodding. "Alright, we'll see you there." Then he turned to Teal'c, saying, "Come T."

Teal' nodded and then followed Jack down the hallway while the three women headed to the locker room.

Locker Room

After she had finished lacing up her boots, Sam stood up straight and looked over at the two girls that were bickering about military life verses civilian life…again.

"Well, civilians have more freedom!" Chrislyn snapped.

"You have tons of freedom when you're in the military plus you get the added benefits of having a highly structured and productive life!!" Riley shot back.

"You sound like an advertisement for the military!"

Sam watched the two girls in amusement. Just as Riley was about to open her mouth to reply to Chrislyn's last comment, she butted it, saying, "Ladies! That's enough."

Riley and Chrislyn immediately shut their mouths.

"Now, I have to go to my lab to pick up a file for the briefing, but you two can head down to the commissary without me. You know the way, right?" she asked.

Both of the young women nodded.

"Yes Ma'am," Riley replied.

"Good. I'll see you there in a few minutes," Sam said as she walked out of the locker room.

Riley pulled on her uniform jacket. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

After glancing down at her uniform and letting out one last moan, Chrislyn looked back up at Riley and nodded.

With that, the two young women headed out of the locker room.

Commissary

"Yeah, I totally agree that Brennan and Shalimar make the best couple on Mutant X," Chrislyn said as she and Riley walked into the commissary.

They both looked around to see that Sam, Jack, and Teal'c weren't even there yet. In fact, there were only about four people in the whole commissary not counting the cooks.

"I think we've got this 'being on time' thing down," Chrislyn commented with a smile.

Just then, two men walked up to them. One was about 6'2" with dark brown hair and brown eyes while the other one was about 5'11" with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. They were both members of SG-14 according to the patches on their jackets. 

"So, you two are the new recruits, huh?" the one with brown hair asked as he fought the urge to laugh.

"Yes, we are. Do you have a problem with that?" Riley asked as she glared at the man.

The other man took that chance to answer. "Other than the fact that you both look like you're about fifteen?"

"I assure you that we're both very qualified to be here despite how we may appear," Riley replied in a calm tone.

The men looked at each other and then laughed. 

"Well, that's not what we heard," the blonde one said.

"Yeah, we heard that the only reason you're here is because you father got you in. I guess it's always a plus to be a general's daughter," the one with brown hair added.

Riley scowled at the two men, but still managed to keep herself calm.

Chrislyn, on the other hand, wasn't quite as restrained as Riley. "Why don't you just shut your mouth, you jerk," she snapped. "I'll have you know that Riley did all the work to get here. Her father had nothing to do with it!"

"Oh, is that so?" the brunette said sarcastically. "And what about you? Did your mommy and daddy get you in here?"

Chrislyn immediately stepped extremely close to the man and got right into his face. "Shut your big mouth before I shut it for you," she growled.

The brunette looked at his blonde partner and laughed. Then he glared back down at Chrislyn and in a very menacing tone, asked, "What are you going to do if I don't?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she snarled in return.

The brunette let out a low growl before he pushed Chrislyn away from him, straight into Riley. 

Riley caught Chrislyn before she fell. Then once she was sure her friend was ok, she stormed up to the brunette on got right into his face like Chrislyn had been. "Don't touch her," she growled.

The brunette looked back over at his friend and grinned.

"Why the hell do you keep looking at him? Is you buddy there holding your balls for you or are you just not capable of making your own decisions?" Riley asked.

The brunette glared down at her. "You want balls?" he asked coldly. "I'll show you balls." With that, he grabbed Riley behind her head and planted a rough kiss on her lips.

Riley immediately pulled back and then swiftly landed a hard right hook to the brunette's nose. The man went flying backwards into a table. Cursing, he laid on the ground grasping his nose in pain.

The blonde looked from his friend to Riley. Then with a growl, he charged the young woman.

Riley easily blocked most of his attacks and landed quite a few of her own. 

The blonde man was getting very annoyed with his inability to land any punches on Riley so without warning, he threw himself into the young woman, knocking the both to the floor. He punched her once in the face and just as he was about to continue beating the crap out of Riley, someone pulled him off of her. Then someone else pulled Riley to her feet and held her back by the arms so she couldn't go after the blonde man.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!!" It was Colonel O'Neill.

Riley noticed that Teal'c was holding the blonde by him arms while Sam was holding her back.

The brunette was just standing there holding onto his bleeding nose.

"She punched me!" the brunette exclaimed.

"After he kissed me!!" Riley shot back.

"WHAT?! Why the hell did you kiss her, Lieutenant?!" Jack yelled. 

The man opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when Jack waved him off.

"You know what, belay that. I don't wanna know.  You're going to explain everything to the general instead," he said before he turned to Sam. "Carter, take Captain Fox and Dr. Star to their room. Don't let them leave until I send someone to get them."

Sam nodded. "Yes sir," she replied as she led Riley and Chrislyn out of the commissary.

Riley and Chrislyn's Room

Walking into the room, Sam immediately made Riley sit down on the couch while Chrislyn got some ice from the small refrigerator. Taking the ice from Chrislyn, Sam put her hand underneath Riley's chin and lifted her head slightly so that she could get a better look at the bruise that was forming on the girl's left cheekbone. Letting out a sigh, she gently placed the ice against Riley's face, saying, "Hold it there. It will help the swelling stay down until you go see Dr. Frasier."

Riley did as she was told.

Then Sam stood up straight at looked down at her. "So, are you going to tell me what the heck you were thinking?"

"Permission to speak freely?" Riley asked.

Sam nodded. "Go ahead."

"I was thinking that both those arrogant bastards needed to have their asses kicked," she replied. She normally wouldn't ever talk like that like, but she was still fuming from the fight.

Sam had to fight a smile that was starting to form on her lips. "Fair enough, but why?" 

Riley opened her mouth to reply, but Chrislyn interrupted her. She knew that her friend was still pissed and she didn't want her to get into anymore trouble than she was already in. "Why don't you let me explain?"

Both Sam and Riley nodded.

"Well, this is what happened," Chrislyn began. After she had told the whole story, Sam realized why Riley had done what she did. In fact, she might have done the same thing if she had been in that situation.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Teal'c walked in. "General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill are requesting your presence."

"Thank you, Teal'c. We'll be right there," Sam replied.

Teal'c nodded and left the room.

Sam looked at Riley and Chrislyn. "Alright, it's time for you two to go face the music."

Both girls looked a little less that enthusiastic about facing the general.

"Come on," Sam said as she and the girls headed out of the room.

General Hammond's Office

"Captain Fox, Lieutenant Brinsfield, will one of you please tell me WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE DOING?!!" General Hammond yelled.

With the brunette in the infirmary, Riley, Chrislyn, and the blonde man whose name was Lieutenant Brinsfield, were the only three people in the general's office besides the general himself. General Hammond had told the members of SG-1 that he'd deal with the situation while they went back to work.

Both Riley and the lieutenant were standing rigidly at attention with their eyes focused unwavering on the far wall while Chrislyn stood next to Riley fidgeting nervously. None of the three opened their mouths to answer the general's question.

General Hammond scowled at the three. "Fine," he said. "Let's start with you Captain. Why in God's name did you strike two junior officers?! I mean, you broke Lieutenant Castor's nose!!" the general had to consciously stop himself from adding 'for cryin' out loud' in fear that he would sound like his 2IC.

"Lieutenant Castor said some very inappropriate things to both myself and Dr. Star," Riley replied not daring to look at the irate general.

"And that give you the right to break his nose?!!"

"No sir, but that's not why I hit him."

"Well then, Captain, why did you?!" the general asked.

Riley hesitated for a moment. "He…kissed me, sir," she replied in a cold tone.

"HE WHAT?!!" he hollered, causing Chrislyn to jump slightly. "Alright, that's it!! I want to know exactly what happened and I want to know NOW!!!"

One at a time, Riley, Chrislyn, and Lieutenant Brinsfield told what had happened from their point of view. Once they were all done, the general let them off the hook with a very stern warning.

"If any of you ever do _anything like that again, you will be out of the SGC and scrubbing toilets in Timbuktu! Do you understand?!!!" General Hammond yelled._

All three of the replied, "Yes sir." 

The general glared at them one last time before saying, "Dismissed."

With that, they all turned and started walking out of the door.

Suddenly, General Hammond called Riley back. "Captain Fox," he said.

Riley turned back around and faced him. "Yes sir?" she replied. Her heart began to beat faster as she waited for him to start yelling at her again. What he actually said surprised her.

"Go down to the infirmary and have that bruise checked out, alright?" he said in a very fatherly tone.

Letting out a soft sigh of relief, Riley nodded. "Yes sir." With that, she left his office.

Chrislyn was waiting for her out in the hall. "What did he say?" she asked as she and Riley started walking down the corridor.

Riley looked over at her. "Oh nothing. He just wants to me to go to the infirmary to get my bruise checked out," she replied. "I don't really need to, but I don't want to get into anymore trouble by disobeying him."

"Yes," Chrislyn said. "Wise choice."

Infirmary

After walking down a couple of hallways, they both finally arrived at the infirmary. Going inside, they noticed that Lieutenant Castor sitting on a bed in the corner having his nose seen to by one of the nurses. He looked over at them and shot them both death glares before the nurse made him turn his head to face her.

"He doesn't look too happy," Chrislyn commented.

"He's not," someone said from behind them. They both turned to see a short woman with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes standing there. "I would be a little angry too if I had my nose broken."

"Um…hi, I'm Captain—" 

"Riley Fox," the woman finished for her before looking at Chrislyn, saying, "and I presume you're her partner in crime, Dr. Chrislyn Star, right?"

Chrislyn nodded. "Yeah, that would be me."

"Well, I'm Dr. Janet Frasier," she replied. Then she patted her hand on one of the beds, saying, "Hop up."

Riley and Chrislyn did as they were told and sat down on the bed.

"So, I take it you're the one with broke Lieutenant Castor's nose, right?" Dr. Frasier asked as Riley as she started examining the bruise on the girl's cheek.

"Yes Ma'am," Riley replied.

Handing Riley an ice pack, Janet smiled at her. "You did a good job at it."

Riley looked at her in surprise. "Ma'am?"

Janet leaned in closer to Riley and Chrislyn, whispering, "Just between us, ladies, Lieutenants Castor and Brinsfield are both arrogant asses. They think they're God's gift to women and they think they're the greatest things since sliced bread. Frankly, they drive me insane and I'm glad that it was a woman that taught them a lesson."

Both Riley and Chrislyn chuckled softly.

Janet backed away from them and smiled. "Anyway, Captain, you need to keep ice on the bruise to keep the swelling down, but you should be ok and since you're both here anyway, I've been asked by the general to give you both a physical before you go through the gate. So, why don't we do it now?"

Riley nodded while Chrislyn said, "Ok."

**A little while later…**

Infirmary

"Ow, ow, ow!!!" Chrislyn whined as Janet drew some blood from her arm.

"Oh Chrislyn, will you shut up?! You're such a baby," Riley quipped.

Chrislyn glared at her. 

"Alright, I'll be right back," Janet said as she walked away with the blood samples.

Just then, Riley noticed an extremely handsome man walking toward the infirmary door. He was about 6'0", 180 pounds, and in really good shape. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a light tan. He was hot! 

With a cheeky smile on his face, he walked into the infirmary….and straight into one of the nurses, knocking them both onto the floor. 

"Lieutenant Sharp! Watch where you're going!" the nurse exclaimed angrily as she stood back up.

"I'm so sorry!" Lieutenant Sharp said with a sheepish smile as he stood up too.

"You should be!" the nurse said as she glared at him and then walked away.

Sharp looks around the infirmary with a slightly embarrassed look on his face before he walked over to Lieutenant Castor and started talking to him.

"Riley?!!" Chrislyn shouted in her ear.

"Huh? What?" Riley sputtered as she snapped her head back around to look at Chrislyn.

"Are you ok? I've been calling your name for forever," Chrislyn said.

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Chrislyn eyed her suspiciously before turning her head to see what her friend had been looking at. It was then that she spotted the man. Looking back at Riley, she broke out into a huge grin. "Ohhhh…Now I see why you weren't paying attention. That guy is hot!"

Riley frowned. "What?! No! I wasn't looking at him! Heck, I didn't even see him!" she replied quickly.

"Yeah okay whatever. Than what the heck were you looking at?" Chrislyn asked. "The wall?"

"No! I was…" Riley immediately trailed off when she saw Lieutenant Castor point in their direction. It was at the moment that Sharp started laughing. Lieutenant Castor glared at him and then said something else. Sharp stopped laughing and stared at Castor before nodding. With that, he start walking toward them.

"Uh oh…" Chrislyn said right before he walked over to them.

He stopped in front of Riley and stared at her for a second.

Riley felt her heart start to beat faster and her stomach started to churn. _God, he's even hotter closer up! she thought to herself._

"Excuse me Ma'am, but I was wondering if you were the one who broke Lieutenant Castor's nose?" he finally asked.

Riley swallowed hard at the lump that had risen in her throat. "Uh…yes."

It was at that moment that the man broke out into a huge smile. 

_God, what a cute smile! Riley thought to herself. _

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you on the nice shot! I've fought with Lieutenant Castor before in an SG-12 vs. SG-14 sparring match in the gym and he's hard to beat," the man said with a chuckle.

Riley grinned. "Well, he wasn't exactly prepared for it," she replied. "And I wasn't intentionally trying to break his nose."

"Oh yeah right," Chrislyn muttered under her breath, earning a poke in the ribs from Riley.

"Still Ma'am, it was pretty cool," he declared.

"Well, thank you, Lieutenant…"she frowned slightly, "What is your name anyway?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Lieutenant Glenn Sharp, SG-12," he said as he shook Riley's hand.

"I'm Captain Ri…"

"Riley Fox, SG-1" he finished for her with a smile before he looked at Chrislyn. "And you're Dr. Chrislyn Star, right?"

Chrislyn nodded.

"It's nice to meet you," he said as he shook her hand.

"Likewise."

"You know, we're not on SG-1 yet. We're only training with them," Riley stated.

"Yes Ma'am, everyone knows that," Glenn replied.

"O…k. Well, then can I ask a question?"

"Yes, of course, Ma'am,"

"How is it that everyone knows who we are?" Riley asked with a frown.

Glenn chuckled. "Here at the SGC, news carries very fast through our little grapevine…especially when it has to do with SG-1."

"Why's that?"

"Well, other that the fact that the SGC is kind of a "tight knit" community, SG-1 is the most popular team and everyone knows everything about them. I mean, they are the general's flagship team," he explained. "So naturally we know almost everything about you too."

"Oh, I see," Riley said as she nodded in understanding.

Glenn grinned. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have paperwork to do," he declared. "It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too," Riley replied with a smile.

Glenn looked straight into Riley's eyes as he said, "Maybe we could get together for some lunch sometime."

Riley nodded and smiled again. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Chrislyn stared at the two and then rolled her eyes, muttering, "Oh, good grief."

Both Glenn and Riley snapped out of their daze and looked over at Chrislyn.

Glenn cleared his throat and then pointed to the infirmary door. "Well, I better go. I'll see you two later." With that, he turned and walked toward the door. He was just about to leave when he suddenly turned back around. "Oh, and if either of you need anything, just let me know, ok?" he asked although, he didn't even look at Chrislyn. He kept his eyes on Riley the whole time.

"Yes, thank you, Lieutenant," Riley replied with a smile.

"Welcome to the SGC," he said just before turning around and walking out of the infirmary.

Chrislyn looked over at Riley, who was still staring at the door, and smiled. "I think someone has a crush!" she teased.

Riley pulled her eyes away from the door to look at Chrislyn. She had a small lopsided grin on her face and she didn't deny what her friend had said.

Before Chrislyn could say anything else, Dr. Frasier suddenly walked back up to them. "Alright ladies, you both are in perfect health…at least I think…Doctor Star…I found some rather small inconsistencies in your blood work.  But I'm afraid that I don't know why it's there, but other than that you're fine.  You don't know what it is, do you?"

"What?  The weirdness with the blood work?" Chrislyn asked obviously not disturbed by Doctor Frasier's news.

"Yes."

"No, I don't."

"Okay. Well, you're free to go then," she stated with a smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Frasier," Riley replied as she and Chrislyn got off the bed. 

"Yeah, thanks," Chrislyn agreed.

"Anytime ladies. Have fun going through gate and be careful. I don't want to see you back in here for long time, you got it?"

Both the girls nodded and then headed toward the infirmary door.

"Oh, and Chrislyn!" Doctor Frasier called and they both turned around.  "Will you please contact the Luna Foundation and ask them to send me your medical records soon?"

"Of course," Chrislyn told her and then she and Riley turned back around and headed for the door.

With that, they both left the infirmary.

Some Corridor in the SGC

"I'm telling you, Chris, I have no idea what you're talking about," Riley said.

"Oh yeah right!! I saw how you were looking at him…and how he was looking at you," Chrislyn said with a grin. "Face it Riley, you and Lieutenant Sharp have the hots for each other!"

"No we don't! " Riley exclaimed. "I mean, I just met the guy! I don't even know him. I couldn't possible have the 'hots' for someone I know nothing about."

Chrislyn laughed. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Ri." 

Just then, they both spotted Major Carter walking towards them. "Hello ladies," she greeted. "I was just coming to look for you."

"Why?" Chrislyn asked.

"Because the general wants to see us in the briefing room," Sam replied.

"Oh."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	7. To Abydos We Go!

**Chapter 7 **

Briefing Room — SGC

Riley and Chrislyn followed Sam to the briefing room where Jack, Teal'c and General Hammond were waiting for them.

"Have a seat, ladies," the general said.

Sam walked over and sat between Jack and Teal'c while the two girls sat across from them.

"Alright, now that we're all here, let's get down to business," Hammond said. "Dr. Frasier informed me that you both are in perfect health. So, that means you get to go through the gate today, but we have to pick a nice peaceful planet for you all to go to."

"Let's go to Netu," Jack suggested.

"Sir, Netu didn't even have a gate. We had to get there by ship, remember?" Sam said.

"And it is no longer there, O'Neill. It was blown up," Teal'c added.

"AND, sir, the general just said a FRIENDLY planet."

"Ok, ok, ok!! Forget I even mentioned it!" Jack exclaimed.

"Perhaps we should go to Cimmeria, " Teal'c suggested.

"Yeah…or what about Abydos? We haven't paid the boys a visit in a while. It would be nice to see them again," Jack said.

"Isn't Abydos the planet you went to on the first two missions?" Riley asked.

"Yup, that's the one," Jack replied.

"I wouldn't mind going there, sir," Riley said.

"Yeah, same here," Chrislyn agreed.

Jack looked at Hammond in question. "General?"

"That's fine," he answered.

Jack smiled. "Then Abydos it is!"

"Alright, then gear up and be in the gate room in twenty minutes," the general ordered. "Dismissed."

With that, everyone got up and filed out of the room.

**Twenty Minutes Later…**

Embarkation Room – SGC

SG-1 was waiting in the embarkation room for General Hammond to okay their leave.  "So, is everyone ready?" Jack asked putting on his hat and looking over at Carter.

"Yes, sir," Sam answered.

Jack looked over at Teal'c and he nodded his head.  "Captain Fox?" he asked looking over at the two young women.

"Yes, sir," she told him smiling.

 "Chris?" he said noticing that she looked a bit concerned.

"What?" she asked, he had broken her train of thought.

"What's wrong?"

"This IS a friendly planet, right?"

"Yes, so?"

"Well, I…"

"What?"

"Never mind…"

"No, what?  I mean…there COULD be some action…"

"Greeeaat."

"So, what's the problem?" Jack questioned.

"Well, I don't know how to use a gun or anything…" Chrislyn admitted.

"Aren't there usually like tomb robbers that invade your digs?" Riley asked.

"Christopher's my buddy when we go on digs and he carries the gun."

"So, did you get issued a weapon?" Colonel O'Neill asked Chrislyn a bit annoyed.

"No."

"Ah!  Well…" Jack thought for a second and then pulled out his zat, "here."

Chrislyn took the weapon.  "What is it?" she asked examining it.

"A zat'nik'atel," Teal'c told her.

"We call it a ZAT gun.  All you have to do is point," he told her showing her how to hold it.  "Push this and," he said as he made the zat pop up so it was ready to fire.  "One shot sort of stuns, two shots kill, and three shots disintegrates."

"Oh," Chrislyn said as she made it pop back down.

"You get that Captain Fox?" O'Neill asked looking back to see she was standing with Carter and Teal'c.

"Yes, sir."

"Good!" he told her and then turned to see that Chrislyn had figured out where the zats were fastened on the uniforms.  Chrislyn just smiled, she was so excited.

One of the doors to the embarkation room opened and General Hammond walked in with Major Ferretti and another member of his team named Captain Grant. They were also suited up.  "Did we miss weapons 101?" Ferretti asked Jack sarcastically.

"I was waiting for you…I wanted Chris and Captain Fox to try the zats on a live target. You and your team are at the top of the volunteer list…"

Ferretti and Grant laughed a bit and Hammond, O'Neill and SG-1 were all smiling.  "Major Ferretti insisted that he and Captain Grant accompany SG-1 through to Abydos."

"Why?" O'Neill asked.

"They're bored," Hammond said to O'Neill.

"Come on," Ferretti said, "it's not at all because half of my team is in the infirmary.  You know…Apophis might come through."

"Apophis is dead," Teal'c stated matter-of-factly in his monotone voice.

"Well, Anubis, then," Ferretti said.

"Uh huh…whatever," Jack said just before looking over at Hammond.  "General, we're ready to go!"

"Okay, then.  Good luck!" Hammond said leaving and making his way up to the control room as Sergeant Davis started the dialing sequence.

"Chevron one encoded," came Sergeant Davis' voice over the loud speaker.  "Chevron two encoded…chevron three encoded…chevron four encoded…chevron five encoded…chevron six encoded…chevron seven locked.  Wormhole established."

The event horizon of stargate shot out down the ramp, making Riley and Chrislyn jump back, and then it settled back inside the gray store ring.  Major Ferretti and Captain Grant started up the ramp with Teal'c behind them.  Next, Major Carter and Captain Fox started up, but stopped at the event horizon.

Jack glanced up at the two to see Riley excitedly spouting off about wormhole physics or something like that, sounding exactly like Carter when she talks about that sort of stuff, while Sam was nodding her head and explaining the things that the girl didn't understand. He shook his head and sighed quietly. Just what he needed: another brainiac to confuse him.

"Come on Chris," O'Neill said as he looked over and gave her a little push up the ramp.  Soon, he and Chris were standing next to Riley and Carter.  He looked over at his second-in-command. "Deja-vu?"  They smiled at each other and then both gave the girls a little push through the gate and then stepped through themselves.

Abydos

When Ferretti, Grant, the girls and SG-1 emerged on the other side, they were greeted by Abydos' militia; weapons aimed at them.  

"Hey!  No shooting!" Jack told the Abydonian 'boys'.  

After getting over the initial shock of having her molecules scrambled up and then put back together again, Riley immediately pulled her weapon up.

Major Carter looked over at Captain Fox and then quickly pushed the girl's weapon down.

There was some chatter and then one of the 'boys', as O'Neill had called them, stepped forward, put his hands in the air, said something to the militia. At his command, they all put their weapons down.  Then the boy turned back to Jack.  "Waneill!" he said saluting Colonel O'Neill.

Jack saluted back and then walked down the steps to the 'boys'.

"Hey Skaa'ra!" he greeted with a smile as he gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad to be seeing you again!" Skaa'ra exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too," Jack agreed.

All the boys then surrounded Jack and started saying hello.

While that was happening, Riley looked over her shoulder to see that Chrislyn was standing there bent over with her hands on her knees. She was actually looking a little green.

"Chris, you ok?" Riley asked as she turned and walked over to her.

Chrislyn looked up at her and gave her a weak smile. "Oh yeah. I'm just recuperating from the effects of the gate travel," she replied.

Sam looked over at the two girls and smiled. "The same thing happened to me when I first went through the gate," she said. "In fact, Captain, I'm surprise you didn't feel any ill effects."

"Oh, believe me, I did ma'am. I just didn't show it," Riley replied with a grin. 

Just then, they heard Jack calling them. "Oh ladies!" he said.

Sam, Riley, and Chrislyn all looked over to see Jack, Ferretti, Grant, and Teal'c standing with the boys.

"Would you care to join us?" Jack asked.

All three women just walked down the steps without saying a word.

"Skaa'ra, I would like you to meet Captain Fox and Chris," Jack said.

"It is nice to meet you," Skaa'ra replied. "Would you all like to join us for our evening meal?"

Jack looked at everyone, who had come through the gate with him, for an answer. All of them either shrugged or nodded. Turning back to Skaa'ra, Jack nodded and smiled. "Sure Skaa'ra, we'd love to have dinner with you."

Skaa'ra grinned brightly and nodded.

Soon, everyone was sitting around a fire laughing, eating, and just having fun in  general.

Riley and Chrislyn sat back against a pillar just watching everyone interact with each other. Jack, Ferretti, and Grant were joking around with Skaa'ra and some of his friends while Sam and Teal'c were having an intelligent conversation with an older man.

"Well, this is…interesting," Riley commented.

"Are you kidding me?! This is amazing!" Chrislyn exclaimed. "I mean, all these people are descendants of humans from Earth! Just look at this place! The structure of this building, the—"

She was abruptly cut of by Riley who said. "Chris stop!! I really don't care."

Chrislyn frowned at her and then shut her mouth. 

A couple hours later when everyone had eaten and it had gotten dark outside, everything seemed to quiet down.

Most of the Abydonians had gone to sleep except for Skaa'ra, a few other boys, Ferretti, Grant, SG-1, and the two girls.

Chrislyn was deep in conversation with one of the boys and was so enthralled by everything to even consider being tired.  

Riley, on the other hand, was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. She kept dozing off against the pillar she was leaning against, but every now and then, someone would laugh causing her to jolt awake again.

Sam glanced back at the girls to see Riley falling asleep. Smiling, she turned back to Jack, saying, "Sir, it's getting late."

Jack looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, alright." Turning back to Skaa'ra, he said, "It's getting late, Skaa'ra, and my team needs to rest."

Skaa'ra nodded. "Yes, we all need rest. Sleep wherever you would like," he replied.

Jack smiled. "Thanks."

With that, everyone started to get ready for bed.

Sam walked over to Riley, who was now asleep, and picked up the girl's backpack. Taking out the sleeping bag, she unrolled and then moved over to Riley. "Captain, wake up," she whispered as she gently shook the girl's shoulders.

Riley's eyes snapped open. "Huh? What?" she sputtered.

Sam smiled and then pointed to the sleeping bag. "It would probably be more comfortable to sleep in your sleeping bag then against the wall," she said.

Riley nodded and then moved over to the sleeping bag. She looked at Sam, asking "What about my watch? When do I take it?" 

"You have the last watch so Teal'c will wake you up later, ok?" Sam replied.

Riley nodded again and then laid down. Letting out one last yawn, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Sam smiled as she watched the girl fall asleep. Then she got her own sleeping bag and unrolled it next to the wall near Riley. 

Seeing everyone getting ready for bed, Chrislyn kinda got the drift and did the same. She unrolled her sleeping bag next to Riley and after saying goodnight to Sam, she laid down. Soon everyone was asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(A/N: Yes folks, that is correct! We finally updated!! I ASSURE you that we won't take so long to update next time! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE **REVIEW!!!)**


	8. Wandering Off

**Chapter 8 - **

**The Next Morning…**

Abydos

It was early, the sun on Abydos had just risen and Chrislyn was up.  She wanted so badly to explore the planet more…Abydos reminded her so much of Egypt.  So, Chrislyn made her way out of the pyramid without being noticed by Colonel O'Neill or the others.  She had brought along a small pack with a few supplies. She walked up the large dune and past the pyramid.  She had a feeling that there was something more on Abydos.  They had said that Ra had reigned there, and he only had some kind of mining operation, a small city, and a pyramid? She knew there had to be more.  After about an hour of walking she felt like she was being followed, but decided that she wasn't until she heard her name.  She turned around to see Riley running after her.  "WHAT are you doing?" Chrislyn asked upset that Riley had followed her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" Riley yelled.

"I'm going off to find whatever's hidden out here!"

"Colonel O'Neill's going to be so pissed when he wakes up and you're gone!  Let alone when I'm gone too!"

"Why'd you come then?" Chrislyn asked her as she continued to walk into the desert.

"Chris!" Riley yelled not happy that Chrislyn was still walking.

"WHAT?" Chris asked spinning around to face Riley.

"Where are you going?"

"To find what Ra had out here!"

"What's out here?"

"Something…"

"What?" Riley asked interested.

"I'm not quite sure…"

"Chris…come on!  What are you talking about?"

"Look.  SG-1 defeated Ra, right?"

"Yeah…Colonel O'Neill sent a bomb up to his mothership."

"Well Ra was the Egyptian sun god, he's pretty important.  So, if you were an all important god wouldn't you have more than a pyramid and small city of natives?"

"Yeah…I suppose…where's this going?"

"So, Ra has to have some other structures around here…"

"Why here?"

"Well it's not THAT far from the city…well not really."

"Come on!  Chris, can't we just go back?"

"Okay."

"Good!"

"You can go back!"

"I meant BOTH of us!"

"Sorry…can't!" Chrislyn said and then turned and started back off to where she was headed.  

"How will you know where it is?"

"They'll be some kind of opening…"

"And if it's covered with sand?"

"Then it will show up on my scan that I've been doing every five minutes."

"Oh!"

"So, are you coming or not?"

"Fine, but just to keep you out of trouble."

"That's fine," Chrislyn pulled out the device she used to detect for underground structures.  "We've got one!"

"Where?" 

Chrislyn looked down at the device's screen and walked towards where the entrance was…she stepped on where it should be and the sand moved slightly.  "Here it is!" Chrislyn said smiling happily.

"And how do we get in?"

"We dig a little…"

"With what?"

"Our hands!"  Chrislyn set her pack down and then got down and started to pulls sand away from the opening.  A few minutes later Riley joined in with the efforts. 

 "Thanks," Chrislyn told Riley after a few minutes of digging.

 Riley smiled in response.  

After about a half an hour of digging they managed to dig out the entrance. 

"Okay, let's go!"  Chrislyn picked up her pack and pulled out her flashlight.  Chris jumped into the entrance and started down the corridor about a yard before she noticed that Riley wasn't following.  Chris turned back and looked up at Riley.  "Are you coming or not?"

"What happens if there's a sand storm and we get buried in there?" Riley asked pointing to where Chrislyn was.

"What?  We can just dig our way out!"

"You've got to be kidding!"

"You're not scared, are you?  A big bad Air Force Captain afraid of a little Egyptian…err Abydonian ruin?  It's just blocks…" Chrislyn said giving her an innocent look.  "If I can do it…then you certainly can!"

"Fine!  I'm coming!" Riley said getting down where Chrislyn was and getting out her flashlight also.  Riley followed Chrislyn keeping close to her.  

Chrislyn glared at Riley, "You're making me claustrophobic!"

"Sorry!"

"Come on!  A Goa'uld isn't going to jump out and make you a host!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Chrislyn yelled annoyed.

"Okay!" Riley said softly.

"Come on," Chrislyn said pulling Riley with her as she entered a main chamber and shown the light on the wall to review painted stories.  "Ahhh…" Chrislyn gasped at the wall that was before her.  "Can you shine the light at the wall?  I gotta get this on video!" Chrislyn started to rummage through her pack to get her digital camera.  She pulled it out and began scanning up and down the wall making sure to get it all on video.

"What does it say?" Riley asked curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure, but it's definitely been here a while…untouched.  The language is definitely Egyptian hieroglyphs, so that means this has to be from when Ra first brought people from Egypt through the stargate…"

"How do you know for sure?"

"It hasn't evolved yet.  Right now they speak a form of Egyptian, it's Egyptian that been changed over the centuries since they've been here."

"So, then it has to be from when they first were brought through the stargate?"

"Right…" Chrislyn said and traced a line of hieroglyphs with her finger.

"What does it say?"

"It says…And Ra brought slaves through the…chap'aii…ummm I think that means the stargate…and Ra…he feared the slaves would overturn him, so he banned language…"

"Language?" Riley asked confused.

"It probably means talking about their history or reading and writing," Chrislyn explained.

"Oh, okay that makes more sense."

"So, what is this structure for?" Chrislyn asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Maybe the Abydonians buried it?"

"Or maybe they forgot about it…"

**An Hour Later…**

Abydos – Pyramid

"Where the HELL did they go?" O'Neill asked obviously not happy.

"I'm not sure, sir.  There's no footprints outside…the wind's been picking up…Skaara says a sandstorm is coming," Carter told him.

"Who had watch?"

"Captain Fox, I believe, sir," Captain Grant answered.

"I do not believe that Captain Fox would leave her post without a good reason, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"I agree with Teal'c, sir," Carter interrupted before O'Neill could say anything.

"Of course you do!" O'Neill told her.

"We going after them Jack?" Ferretti asked.

"Let's try the radio first."

"We already did, sir," Sam reported.

"Well…try again!"

"Yes, sir."  Sam and Ferretti walked out of the pyramid for better reception.  Sam held the radio close to her mouth and pressed the button.  "This is Major Carter.  Captain Fox or Doctor Star, please come in."  She waited for a few minutes, but there was no response.

"The winds are picking up Sam," Ferretti pointed out.

"We better go tell to Colonel," Sam said and she and Ferretti went back into the pyramid.

Abydos – Ruins

Chrislyn had found another chamber, one that she had named the 'star chamber' because of the paintings and the fact that the symbols were numbers in sets of seven, which made her believe they were gate addresses.  "Didn't they say that Doctor Jackson found a whole cache of gate addresses on Abydos?" Riley asked.

"Yes, that's how they started traveling through the gate after the second Abydos mission and only AFTER they corrected for stellar drift."

"Stellar drift?" Riley asked surprised, "and I thought you were just an anthropologist."

"I was listening to all the stargate lectures!  We read reports…I remember, I wasn't just skimming through it!"

"Fine!  I was just saying…" Riley told her and then there was a muffled static sound.  "The radio!" Riley said and pulled out the radio, but didn't hear anything.

"I didn't hear anything," Chrislyn said turning to Riley.

"It was static," Riley told her.  "I think we should get out of here and head back."

"Okay, I've got the location recorded and enough video and stills," Chrislyn told her stuffing her camera back into her pack.  "I'm ready."

"Good!" Riley said as they started heading back down the corridor towards where they had entered.

"You just can't wait to be out of here."

"That's not true…I just don't want to get into anymore trouble than we're already in," Riley said just as they turned to see that the corridor leading to their now exit was flooded with sand.  Sandy wind blew down the corridor at them.  "Umm…didn't they say something about sand storms on Abydos?"

"Uh…yeah…" Chrislyn said looking down the sand filled corridor.

"I think one's starting, we better head back into your 'star chamber'," Riley suggested and Chrislyn nodded in agreement.  Riley and Chrislyn turned and headed back to the 'star chamber'.

Abydos – Pyramid

"It's too dangerous right now sir," Sam told him.

"There was no response of ANY kind when you radioed?" O'Neill asked.

"None, sir."

"Damn!"

"Should we inform General Hammond, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah…" Jack said hesitantly and then walked over to the stargate and dialed earth.  The six chevrons engaged, the seventh chevron locked, and the wormhole formed.  Jack pulled his radio up and pressed the button.  "This is Colonel O'Neill calling General Hammond."

"This is Hammond," came General Hammond's voice.  "Go ahead, Colonel."

"General, we've…well Captain Fox and Doctor Star are…missing…" Jack said making a face as he let go of the button and waited for a response.

"You LOST them?!" came the general's angry voice through the radio.

"Not…lost.  They wondered off early this morning."

"Who was on watch, Colonel?"

"Captain Fox, sir."

"I see…Have you radioed?"

"Yes, sir. No response."

"Have your team search Abydos, then."

"We can't, sir."

"Why not Colonel?" Hammond questioned.

"There's a sandstorm."

"How bad?"

"Pretty bad, sir, and it doesn't look like it's going to die out anytime soon," Jack answered.

"I see…Well, then wait out the storm and then head out as soon as it seems safe."

"Understood."

"Good luck, Colonel.  Hammond out."

The wormhole disengaged and O'Neill turned around to see that his team had been listening in on the conversation.  "Why me?!  I mean, does everyone I know die?!"

"No, sir," Sam said smiling a bit. "Teal'c, Ferretti, and I are still here…"

"Yeah, and I've known you a while," Ferretti added.

"We don't have any proof they're dead," Grant said.

"Two girls…" O'Neill started to yell.

"Colonel," Sam interrupted.  "They are both adults. Not to mention that Riley's Air Force and Chrislyn's used to this kind of planet."

"It's a damn sandstorm Carter!"

"I know, sir."

"Where could they have taken shelter?!"

"Maybe in that old ruin that Sha're showed us…?"

"It would be sanded in too!"

"Why don't we ask Skaara where they could be?" Ferretti suggested.

"Good idea!" Jack said and then looked around for Skaara.  "Skaara!" Jack yelled waving his arms a bit.

"Waneill!  What can I be doing for you?" Skaara asked approaching the team.

"Skaara, the two girls that were with us left without telling us this morning, and I wanted to know if there was anywhere they could use as shelter during the sandstorm."

"How long ago did they leave?" Skaara asked.

"About an hour or so ago."

"The only safe place is here and the city, Waneill, and they did not have enough time to make it to the city so…" he said.

"Okay, thanks Skaara."

"So, what are we going to do?" Ferretti asked.

"The only thing we can do," Jack answered, "wait it out."

**A Few Hours Later…**

Abydos – Ruins

Riley had gone off to check to see if the storm was still going while Chrislyn tried to translate a 'star chamber' wall that had been more than coordinates on it.  Chrislyn began to sing softly to herself as she tried to translate what she believed to be a history, Ra's history.  "I am not a child now…I can take care of myself…I mustn't  let them down now…I mustn't let them see me cry…I'm fine…I'm fine…" Chrislyn looked down at her watch, _3:00pm__.  Chrislyn let out a sigh and then continued with the wall.  "I'm fine…I'll try…I'll try…"  __When will the storm be over?  We really need to get back…  _

"WHAT are you singing?" Riley asked when she entered the 'star chamber.'

"A song," Chrislyn retorted, turning around to look at Riley.

Riley gave her a 'no duh' look before saying, "The storm is still raging."

Chrislyn leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees.  She looked up at Riley, "How long do you think it will be?"

"It's too hard to say."

"Greeaat."

"So, what does the wall say?"

"It's a history…"

"What KIND of history?"

"A history of Ra.  It's all about how great Ra is…or rather WAS, AND a list of the world he conquered."

Riley looked at the wall, and then back at Chrislyn, "A lot of worlds."

"Oh yeah."

"So, you up for some more translating or more exploration of this place while we wait for the storm to pass over?" Riley asked a bit excited.  She had finally gotten used to being in the ruin.

"No, I think I'm going to take a nap."

"A nap?"

"I'm tired…"

"Well, do you mind if I look around?"

"No, but take the camera," Chrislyn said handing Riley the digital camera.

"Okay," Riley said accepting the camera and then heading off.

Chrislyn pulled out a small thin blanket she had been given when they were spending the night in the pyramid.  She pulled off her jacket and laid it down crumpled up a bit.  She pulled out her hair hand and then pulled her hair up into a bun and secured it in place with the hair band.  Chrislyn set her radio next to her.  She laid down setting her head on the jacket and draped the blanket over herself.  Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED!!

(What? You didn't believe that we'd update so soon? Well, SURPRISE!!! We really hope you like it and REMEMBER TO **REVIEW! Thx!)**


	9. Trapped

**Later That Day…**

Abydos – Pyramid

"How does it look?" Sam asked as Colonel O'Neill re-entered the pyramid.

"Windy.  Sandy," he told her.

"It might last for sometime longer, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"But do Captain Fox and Chris have that time?"

"Hopefully they found shelter," Sam said.

"Where?!"

"Somewhere safe."

"Skaara said that here's the only place!"

"I know, but I can hope…"

"Yeah, I know," Jack said sitting down and holding his head in his head and then looked back up at Sam and Teal'c.  "You know…I think I'm starting to like them."

Sam smiled, "But they're scientists, Colonel."

"I know!  That's what makes it SO annoying!"

"Colonel O'Neill!" came a voice and the trio turned around to see that it was Kasuf, Skaara's father and Abydos' leader.

"Kasuf."

"Skaara was telling me you asked where you two could be safe through the storm."

"Yes."

"Many many generations ago…when Ra first brought people to Abydos there were many places for worship.  Some have been torn down, but others still remain…underground…and forgotten…and their entrances have been buried in sandstorms…"

"Kasuf, would these forgotten underground places be safe during the storm?"

"Yes!"

"Do you know where they are?"

Kasuf shook his head, "Only that they are beyond the city."

"Thanks, Kasuf."

"Of course, O'Neill," Kasuf said and then left.

Jack turned back to Sam and Teal'c, "So maybe they ARE alive."

"Let's hope so…I told General Kerrigan that I'd look out for them," Sam said.

"They probably found the place Kasuf was talking about…Chris probably wanted to go and explore artifacts or something…"

Abydos – Ruins

Riley had left Chrislyn to go check out the rest of the ruin.  Riley had only brought her radio, a zat, the digital camera, and a flashlight.  Riley entered the next chamber…it was smaller than the 'star chamber', but still a good size chamber.  Riley shown her flashlight on the walls and was amazed at the pictures and hieroglyphs that she knew were probably stories.  More likely about Ra than anything else. 

    Riley pulled out the camera and set her flashlight down so that it kept the wall she wanted to photograph lit.  She turned on the camera and photographed the wall, up close and from a distance. 

   "Too bad Chris isn't here; she could tell me what this wall says."  Riley smiled, "Hmmm it's sort of weird she was so tired…"  She pushed the thought aside and went back to photographing the wall.  

After about forty-five minutes later, Riley moved on to the next chamber and what seemed to be the last one.  It was the smallest one, about the size of a small walk-in closet.   She entered the chamber, and looked around.  There was a small sarcophagus.   Riley moved closer, the top was painted.  It was a painting of a small child. 

    "I wonder who this is…"  Riley decided that she'd take pictures and then get back to the 'star chamber' and tell Chrislyn about what she had saw.  So with that, she took the pictures and then headed back to the 'star chamber'.

**A Little Later…**

Abydos – Ruins

Riley returned to find Chrislyn was asleep on the floor.  Sitting down by her friend with her back against the wall, she pulled out her notebook and wrote down all the questions she had, so she could ask Chrislyn when she woke up.  After she was done she put the notebook away.  She looked down at Chrislyn and noticed that she looked like she was getting hot. 

    Riley reached over and lightly felt her forehead.  She was burning up.  Moving her body around, she knelt down next to Chrislyn.  "Chris?" Riley asked shaking her a bit.  Chrislyn's eyes opened.  "Hey, I think you have a fever."

"Really?" Chrislyn asked.

"Yeah, maybe you should sit up and drink some water or something…" Riley suggested as she pull the canteen from her belt.

"Okay…"

Riley helped Chrislyn sit up and gave her her canteen.  "Here take a drink."  Chrislyn took a drink and then looked back at Riley.  "How'ya feeling?"

"I feel fine…just tired…" Chrislyn replied wearily.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you so tired?  We slept last night," Riley answered.

"I don't know.  I'm just…tired…"

"You sure you feel okay?  Cause you don't feel like you have a normal temperature…"

"I usually don't…it's usually a bit low," Chrislyn stated.

"Well it feels higher not lower…"

"Oh…" Chrislyn said and then looked down at her watch again.  _30 minutes…Damn!  This sand storm needs to be over now!_  "Do you think the storm will be over soon?"

"Let's hope so."

"So, what did you see when you explored further?" Chrislyn asked.

"A lot more hieroglyphs…I took pictures!" Riley said pulling out the camera and handing it to Chrislyn.

"Cool," Chrislyn said accepting the camera and hooking it up to her PDA to view them.  

"Oh!  And I had some questions about the other chambers…"

"Okay, you ask and then show me the picture."

"Okay," Riley pulled out the notebook.  "Oh! In this chamber I wanted to know what the story was on the wall," Riley pointed to the picture of the chamber and then traced along all the pictures that were from that chamber.

Chrislyn enlarged the pictures and made it into a sort of slide show.  

"Okay…this looks like some great event that happened here…umm it says that Ra commanded his people to build a great tribute to him…somewhere where he could house the chap'aii…or the stargate…and so the people constructed a great pyramid to Ra…the pyramid where the SG-1 is right now…"

"That's it?"

"Basically."

"It looked like a lot more!"

"Well there is…it's just a lot of rambling about how great Ra was…"

"Oh…then never mind…" Riley interrupted.

Chrislyn smiled, "You thought it was going to be something really good huh?"

"I was hoping…"

"So, what else?" 

Riley showed Chrislyn a few more pictures and had some questions and Chrislyn answered them.  Last, Riley asked about the sarcophagus.  "What about this?" Riley asked pointing the picture of the small sarcophagus.

"Ummm it's a sarcophagus…it's so small…like a child's…I need to get a closer look…"

"You wanna see it?"

"Yeah…"

"Now?"

"It's either that or let me go back to sleep."

"Okay really quick and then you can go back to sleep…"

"Okay!" Chrislyn got up, but was extremely dizzy.  She started towards the door, but started to fall.  Luckily Riley caught her before she hit the floor.

"You okay?!" Riley asked a bit panicked.

"Yeah…" Chrislyn lied.  "I just got up too quickly, that's all."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now.  Thanks…"

**A Few Hours Later…**

Abydos – Pyramid

Colonel O'Neill was getting antsy…he hated being cooped up for so long.  He was sitting close to the opening of the pyramid, keeping an eye on the storm.  

"Hey," came his second-in-command's voice from behind him breaking his train of thought.

"Carter!  What's going on?  Couldn't sleep?" O'Neill asked.

"Sir, it's only 1800 hours!" 

Jack looked down at his watch, "Damn!  They've been out there too long!"

"I know…" Sam said staring out at the still raging storm.  "But I'm sure they're fine sir…"

"Yeah, well…it's not that I LIKE them…it's just I don't want to do the paperwork…that's all…"

"Uh huh…" Sam said smiling, "not even a little?"

"Maybe a little…but only a little bit."

"You're watching for the storm to calm down, aren't you?" Sam asked him looking out.

"Yeah.  That or for them to come running through the storm…"

Abydos – Ruins

Chrislyn had insisted that Riley show her the final chamber with the sarcophagus.  She had insisted that she was fine…  So, Riley showed Chrislyn the final chamber.  

"Oh my!" Chrislyn exclaimed.

"Isn't it great?" Riley said smiling, "I don't know what all this stuff is, but I know it HAD to be something good!"

"Yeah, you did good Riley. Ever think to give up the Air Force and become and anthropologist or archeologist?" Chrislyn asked.

"NO!  I would NEVER QUIT the Air Force!" Riley exclaimed.

"I know! I know!" Chrislyn said smiling.  Chrislyn started to inspect the glyphs on the wall.  "This is awesome!  Oh my God…this is sooo cool!"

"What?  What does it say?"

Chrislyn traced the line of glyphs with her finger, "Here lies the great princess…" Chrislyn stopped and her breathing became a bit labored.

"Chris?" Riley asked concerned.

"I'm fine…I was just having trouble breathing for a sec…probably from all of the sand…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Chrislyn told her friend putting on a smile.  "Okay Tefnut was the twin to Shu…Tefnut was the goddess of moisture…"

"Moisture?"

"They have gods and goddesses for all kinds of things…she's also the goddess of rain…" 

"Oh…ok."

"It says that Ra buried his daughter here because she was killed by Sobek…"

"Sobek?"

"Satin…Sokhar…same thing as Sobek," Chrislyn explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Because in different parts of that region or around the world have different names for the same gods or goddesses."

"Cool.  So, what about Tefnut and Sobek?"

"Sobek killed Tefnut so Ra buried her here on Abydos away from Sobek's reach…"

"What else does it say?"

"The basic stuff going on about how great Ra was and Tefnut…" Chrislyn said and as she did she became dizzy.  She put both of her hands on the wall for support.  _Not now!  She looked down at her watch.  It read negative…_damn!  I need to remember it!  _Chrislyn's vision began to blur.  Her head was spinning and she knew there was no way to stop what was about to happen.  Chrislyn collapsed.  Hitting the wall and then slumping to the floor.  _

"Chris?!" Riley asked in shock as she saw her friend pass out.  Riley rushed to Chrislyn's side and immediately felt for a pulse.  _Thank god!  _She found a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. 

    "Chris?" Riley called again, but there was no response.  "Chris?  You need to wake up!  You're scaring me!" Riley shook her a bit, but she didn't respond.  "Chris?!" Riley shouted and felt Chrislyn's forehead.  Chrislyn's temperature was definitely high, higher than before.  Riley looked down at her friend and noticed that her skin had turned a few shades paler than usual. 

    Riley pulled out her radio and hoped she'd be able to call for help.  "This is Captain Fox, can anyone read me?  Colonel O'Neill?  Major Carter?  Teal'c?  Anyone?!  This is an emergency!"  Riley waited, but no one responded to her call.

  "Damn!" Riley put the radio back into its pouch.  She turned back to Chrislyn's unconscious form, "I have to go get help!  I have to leave you!  I don't know what to do!" Riley shouted, panicking slightly. 

    She was afraid; afraid that Chrislyn would die if she just sat around and waited for the storm to pass.  "Colonel O'Neill said that the cardinal rule is NEVER leave a team member behind…but I'm not!  Chris, I'm coming back for you!  I promise!" 

   Riley quickly ran back to the 'star chamber' and retrieved Chris' things.  She set the radio next to Chris and lifted her head to put her jacket underneath her head. 

 "Okay, I'll be back soon!" Riley said trying to calm down a bit. Picking up her pack, she put it on. Then she tore a piece off of the blanket Chrislyn had and used it to cover her nose and mouth.  She put on her hat trying to make it as tight as possible so it hopefully wouldn't blow off. 

Leaving Chrislyn in the final chamber, she headed out to the surface… And straight into the raging storm in the direction she hoped would take her back to the pyramid.


End file.
